Gargoyles Pendragon: The Quest for The Holy Grail
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: For Hundreds of years, the Illuminati Society has held a stranglehold on the Holy Grail, the most sacred object in Christendom, they have used it's gift of Immortality for their own twisted ends and despicable visions. Arthur Pendragon alongside his knight Sir Griff as well as Merlin and the Former Grail Queen have united for one purpose: To relieve the Society of the Grail.
1. Beginning the Quest

**Bavaria, September 29****th****, 1776**

Thunder clapped as two men in hoods entered a large dining hall in a lodge, water dripping off of their cloaks as they approached the roaring fire.

"Gentlemen," a young man wearing a thick blacksmith's apron greeted the two hooded figures.

"Brother Spartacus," the first man said, removing his hood to reveal a face marred by twin slash-marks. "How goes the experiment?"

Brother Spartacus shook his head. "Not as well as I would have hoped, Brother Khan. The fourth Homunculus has also failed. What you are asking…What you seek to be done…May not be doable at all Brother Valmont."

The third man removed his hood to reveal a bald-head and an eye-patch.

"And yet we must, Brother Spartacus, we must," Brother Valmont said. "We cannot lose the Grail. It is far, far too important. If we fail, the Society is doomed, and the Society that we are building is doomed too. The Fate of the World is at stake, Brothers. Is there no other solution?"

"There might be one," Brother Spartacus admitted. "Just one solution that…I had been holding in reserve. But…it is not safe. Not as safe as it would be if we could get the Homunculus working properly."

"I believe that we are too far out of options," Brother Khan said. "To continue playing it safe. Not if we want to keep the Grail."

"Then by all means, Brother Spartacus," Brother Valmont said. "Enlighten me."

**Gargoyles Pendragon: **

**The Quest for the Holy Grail**

**December 15****th****, Liscoo Ireland. **

Rory, Molly, and Barghest trudged into the Dugan house, dripping wet and feet covered with mud. Barghest whined and shook herself off, trotting over to a large sheet in the corner next to the fireplace where she often spent the day. She curled up and closed her eyes.

There was a fire roaring in the fireplace.

"Did da light that?" Rory asked.

Molly shrugged, removing her own, as they tossed the muddy boots outside and onto the front porch.

"If it was just a wee bit colder we might at least have some snow," Rory said. "Nothing's more miserable than a December rain."

Molly removed her jacket so that she was dressed in only a tank top and jeans, flopping down on the couch next to the fire. Rory smiled and flopped down next to her, the pair of them basking in the warmth of the fire.

Both of them dozed off, and when Rory opened his eyes again it was bright. Barghest was still in the same pose, but had turned to stone. The rain outside actually had turned to snow. He looked over at Molly as she sleepily blinked awake and stared at him.

"Afternoon, son," Sean Dugan said. "How did the…ah…"

"Leprechaun hunt?" Rory supplied.

"I didn't want to say it," Sean said shrugging.

"They're not really Leprechauns," Rory said. "They were just dressed that way by the guy holding them captive. Thought it was funny or something. Nah, they're Dwarves. I don't know how long they'd been stuck in that factory making shoes, but I do know that they were grateful. It felt good to just…be a hero without any drama."

"I'm proud of you, my boy," Rory's dad said. "And…I'm not the only one. This came in the mail for you yesterday. I didn't open it, but I recognize that seal from our breakfast guest from last year."

Rory cocked an eyebrow as Sean handed him an eggshell white envelope with a wax seal on it. Rory's eyes widened as well as he recognized the seal on it as well. A dragon.

"Pendragon," Rory said. He opened the envelope. A small white card and an emerald pendant slid out.

_**Rory Dugan**_

_**You and your family are formally invited to the Knight's Spur Estate in London England for Christmas Eve Dinner. **_

_**Arthur Pendragon**_

Enclosed within the envelope were three airline tickets. Rory held them up.

"Anyone fancy Christmas at a British Manor?" Rory asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 16****th****, Knight's Spur**

"That's the Round Table?" Kelpie wondered. "it looks like a giant wooden donut."

"Nobody asked you," Merlin snipped. As his Levitation Spell gently set the table down in the middle of a clearing in the woods outside of Knight's Spur.

"It's not a dig," Kelpie said. "Didn't think you'd be so touchy about it."

"He's touchy about everything," Griff commented. "Is this a good spot?"

"Yeah, should be," Kelpie said. "Getting a strong signal from the Estate. And I've still got like over a week to get me equipment set up."

Fleur, Arthur, Pog and Liam walked up to the table. Pog walked over to the rim where two inscriptions were etched into the wood in gold lettering.

_**King Arthur Pendragon**_

_** Sir Griff of the London Clan**_

Pog's beak wrinkled slightly and tears began to trickled down his face.

'Old Pog, are you all right?" Liam asked, suddenly surprised.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "Yes my boy…I just. These aren't sad tears. My rookery son was dead and now he's alive. And one of _the _Knights of the Round Table. I'm half scared that I'm just dreaming."

"You're not," Liam said. "It's real. And it's just as bloody brilliant wicked cool as you think."

"I have just received word that young Master Dugan and his family will be attending," Arthur said. "And that Miss Canmore will not."

"Good," Griff said, quietly. "I didn't really feel comfortable letting her know where we lived anyway. Even with Yama vouching for her. Will she still…?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "She will still be a part of the Video Conference that Lexington, Staghart, and Kelpie are helping us set up. Though I admit it is a magic beyond my ken. It is without question useful."

"Not Magic Arthur," Merlin said. "Technology. It is…humbling to see what Science hath wrought in the centuries since I slumbered. I always told Per-I always said it was the wave of the future."

"And you weren't wrong," Fleur said. "Though the Renaissance period took forever to get to."

"Then," Arthur breathed. "All of the pieces are in place. This may be the most important thing that we do. I admit to a great deal of Anxiety. Especially after the recent attempt on Sir Griff's life…"

"That's exactly why it must be done," Fleur said. "The greatest atrocities in history are always done 'for the greater good.'"

"Agreed," Merlin said. "If I'd known what he'd planned…"

"You still don't even know the half of it," Fleur said.

"Regardless," Griff said holding his talon out. "We are in this together, and all of us are of one mind."

"Agreed," Merlin said, placing his hand atop Griff's talon. Arthur placed his hand atop Merlin's, and Fleur atop Arthur's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 19****th****, Lexington Corporation HQ, NYC**

Amp and Lexington looked at the flow chart.

**Lexington—Founder CEO Staghart—CoFounder Director of Marketing**

**Kelpie—R & D Beta Testing. **

"Yeah," Lexington muttered. "It seems a bit…"

"We need more employees," Amp said. "Kelps is in London. Anything she does that can't be emailed ends up taking weeks to actually get here. We need some R & D folks who can actually R & D on site. Or at least follow Kelps instructions over Videophone. And we could definitely use some daytime security."

"Who could we possibly hire that we could trust?" Lex asked. "Because anyone who worked for Xanatos is out by default. Cyberbiotics is…sketchy…at least till Alex takes it over."

"Maybe there's some folks down in the Labyrinth who could help?" Amp suggested. "Many of those folks are definitely looking for jobs, but aren't exactly having any luck. Hiring them would flat out good for them, and good for business."

"You're not wrong," Lex said. "As usual. Speaking of Security, have we done out daily firewall and bug check? Xanatos may be investing, but I don't want him spying. Especially with project Eggnog in four nights."

"Everything's Closed Circuit," Amp said. "He can't hack in from here. And I swept for bugs an hour ago."

"That's a relief," Lex said. "Now… I got an email from Golden Cup today while we were sleeping. It's…interesting. They want to see if we can create another Anti-Viral program based on a Virus that they developed. This one works differently than the first one I tinkered with."

"Oooh," Amp said. "Tricky."

"London sunrise is in two hours," Lex said. "Think we can get R & D on the Vid-Screen so we can put our heads together?"

Both gargoyles failed to notice the small red mechanical scarab beetle that crawled out of the air vent and took a perch directly above the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 21rst, MacDuff Manor, Long Island, NY**

Veronica Baird's moped drove up the long driveway towards Macduff Manor. The gates closed behind her as she pulled up in front of the front porch, where Macbeth was standing there waiting. He cocked an eyebrow at the small duffel slung over her shoulder.

"Ye dinnae pack much?" he asked frowning.

"I don't plan to be wearing much," she said, smirking back at him, and then laughing as he blushed.

"I don't…" Macbeth hesitated.

"Relax, love," she said, jumping into his arms, and planting a kiss on his lips. "I've got what I need for the trip. And I'm not going to embarrass you in front of your childhood hero."

"I have to admit," Macbeth said. "I'm more nervous than I realized. I've encountered Pendragon more a few times since he awoke, as an enemy and as an ally. But those were…circumstantial. This is…"

"Christmas dinner with your childhood hero," Veronica repeated. "I get it. I once donated to a charity for the chance at dinner with Steven Spielberg. I was a nervous wreck. Because it's not the same as working with or for them. It's hanging out. That's a big deal."

"Aye," Macbeth said. "I haven't been this nervous in centuries. Not since…"

Macbeth flushed again.

"Not since my first performance at the Globe Theater," he said abashedly. "Will took a chance on a homeless drunk, but it helped me turn my life around."

"You don't have to be nervous about sharing with me, Love," Veronica said smirking. "I'm dating an immortal Scottish King. That's pretty badass."

"And as for Arthur," she said, leaning in for another kiss. "He obviously respects you a great deal, or he wouldn't have invited you."

"How did I get so lucky?" Macbeth said, smiling at Veronica, and embracing her in the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 23****rd****, London-Heathrow Airport**

Rory sat by the gate as a large crate marked "Fragile" slid out of the baggage claim.

Molly placed a hand on Rory's shoulder reassuringly and tapped the crate. It shimmered and vanished, leaving only the Stone form of Barghest, curled up as if sleeping. Rory inspected her carefully.

_I may not be able to cast a proper spell, _Molly signed. _But cushioning her is easy._

"Yeah well," Rory sighed in relief. "I'm an overprotective dad. She should have come on the plane with us."

"She's fine now," Mr. Dugan said walking up to the pair of them, a newspaper tucked under his left arm. "And that's all that matters. What time is sunset any-."

Cracks began appearing on the statue, and a moment later, Barghest was flesh and blood once more, and was happily licking Rory's face.

Mr. Dugan cleared his throat.

"Right," Rory said, fishing the emerald pendant out of his pocket and slipping it around Barghest's neck.

"Nothing happened," Rory said frowning.

_Yes it did,_ Molly signed. _Arthur's stupid wizard's glamour is fine. Three of us immune._

Molly waved her hand and Barghest flickered for a moment, revealing an Irish Wolfhound, and then she was normal again.

_My glamour is better though, _Molly signed.

"Now don't be jealous Molly," Rory said. "We've all got our luggage? Let's find our ride."

A young woman in her early 20s stood near baggage claim holding a sign that read **Dugan Family. **

"You're uh…" Rory approached her quietly. "Looking for me, I think?"

"Damn," she said, her French accent catching Rory off guard, she looked very surprised. "Arthur said you were Gawain's reincarnation, but…wow. The resemblance is uncanny."

"I ate the magic fish," Rory said. "But I still can't remember anything of Gawain's life at _all_. So…It's really just Cu Chullain's reincarnation."

_Faith in the fish,_ Molly signed.

"She's right," the woman said. "Wisdom magic tends to…wait for the right moment. Clearly that's still yet to come."

"You speak ISL?" Mr. Dugan said.

"When you're as old as I am," she said. "It's hard to find any language you haven't tried your hand at learning. No pun intended."

"You're one of us then," Rory said. "I mean…one of the…"

"Queen Blanchefleur," she said. "Daughter of Pelles, and former Queen of the Castle Carbonek, at your service, Rory Dugan. Oui. I am one of you."

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow," Sean Dugan said.

"Immortal da," Rory said. "She's one of the immortals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 24****th****, Knight's Spur. **

Snow was beginning to fall around them, truly setting the Christmas scene.

"_Incindium,_" Merlin said. A giant fire roared to life in the center of the round table, in a bonfire pit that the donut-like table had laid on top of.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow night?" Arthur asked.

"Oh aye," Kelpie said, quietly adjusting several monitors on the side of the table opposite Arthur's seat at the Round Table.

Merlin waved his staff and a tarp on stilts went up and over the monitors, protecting them from the falling snow.

"You look nervous, Wart," Merlin said.

"I am nervous teacher," Arthur said. "The first time this happened, in old Camelot…we didn't do it intentionally, it was a bi-product of my kingdom…But now…"

"Your worries are not unfounded," Merlin said. "It is a fear I share as well. But this is Fleur's plan. She knows more about the Grail than any of us. I think we have a chance."

"And if we don't…" Arthur said.

"Then we try again next year," Merlin said. "A setback is not failure."

"Another year of the Illuminati Society manipulating the world. After the attempt on Sir Griff's life…"

"Sir Griff is a knight true," Merlin said. "As much as we annoy one another…I can say that even Lancelot himself pales in comparison to the gargoyle's honor. Just don't let him know I said that."

"Then you probably shouldn't have allowed Kelpie to record it," Arthur smirked.

Merlin spun around and looked at Kelpie.

"Yes," Kelpie said. "Wizard blackmail!"

Merlin groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barghest ran back and forth in the snow, playing with the gargoyle hatchlings; who were having a snowball fight.

Rory and Sean were watching them from the Library windows with awe. Sean Dugan sat on an easy chair and both had warm cups of cocoa fresh from the Knight's Spur kitchen.

"Wow," Rory said. "In Cu's day, there were 16 clans in Ireland, but none of them were this big. I can't believe that they were living right outside London."

Molly chuckled from her own seat.

"I haven't seen our host," Sean said, opening the newspaper he bought at the airport.

"Fleur said he had some final preparations to make," Rory said. "I saw another set of human guests earlier, so I know we're not alone, but…This place is huge."

"Oh no…" Sean said. "Old man Ferguson passed away last Thursday."

"Why do I know that name?" Rory asked.

"Duncan Ferguson," Sean said. "Owned the Dalriadia Brewery. His will leaves it to Tara Ferguson. Tara was a classmate of yours, wasn't she?"

"Aye," Rory said. "Maths nerd. Always tried to get me to join the maths club. Sorta…fell in with Molly instead though."

Molly giggled quietly and signed something.

"Oh she did not have a crush on me," Rory said.

"Did she?" Sean asked Molly. Molly grinned and nodded vehemently.

"You're impossible," Rory rolled his eyes and glanced outside. Lunette and Falcor were scratching Barghest's belly, and she looked for all the world like the happiest beast who ever lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barghest leapt up onto a pedestal between Lunette and Old Pog, as Rory, Fleur, Macbeth, Veronica, Sean and Molly watched the dawn break and the gargoyles turn to stone.

"Rest up," Fleur said. "Dinner's at half past sunset in the back."

"Isn't it supposed to still be snowing?" Sean asked.

Fleur gestured towards the wood behind the building and the humans all walked over to the other end of the estate roof. The roaring bonfire in the center of the round table ring could be seen from the roof. Rory squinted and could make out at least two gargoyles who'd turned to stone near the table.

"Enchanted flame," Fleur said. "Courtesy of the Wizard. It'll burn until he puts it out, and it will keep us toasty, I promise."

"Bhors here is our caterer," Fleur said, tapping on the stone boar-like gargoyle next to her. "With some help from his amazing kitchen staff, tonight is a feast you won't soon forget."

"I haven't seen the Pendragon since we arrived," Macbeth said. "It's…rather mysterious."

"I'm afraid that Arthur has been…unavoidably detained," Fleur admitted. "It wasn't uncommon back in Camelot either. Christmas and Easter were the big festival days, where important things happened. Arthur wants to be prepared for such things."

"Aye," Macbeth stroked his beard. "If I recall, the Grail Quest began on a Christmas Eve feast."

"Isn't that an interesting coincidence," Fleur said, smiling as she went down the steps into the inside of the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 24****th****, Sunset, Knight's Spur. **

Arthur exited Griff's personal quarters, where he slept, dressed in full armor and cloak from when he went to sleep on Avalon. The Mantle of Arthur draped over his shoulders, it's invisibility enchantment only active when the hood was drawn.

He glanced over at Leo and Una's quarters, where Fleur spent her days, when she wasn't in her London flat.

None of the gargoyle hosts required beds, nor used their quarters during the day for obvious reasons, and so had loaned them out to Arthur and Fleur for their own sleep needs. New beds had been purchased for the other guests staying at Knight's Spur, and Liam had given up his quarters for Rory, Lunette and Nix had given up theirs for Molly, and Old Pog had given up his for Macbeth and Veronica.

Leo and Una's Quarters doors opened and Arthur's breath hitched for a moment. Fleur was dressed in a magnificent strapless silver gown. She wore her hair down, not in the usual braid, and on her head was a silver tiara with sapphires embedded into it.

"A vision of Loveliness, Queen Blanchefleur," Arthur said, composing himself.

Fleur flushed for a moment. "Thank you, your majesty. This is the very first dress I made for Sangral Fashions. It's…quite sentimental."

"It suits you well, Queen," Arthur replied. He offered her the crook of his left arm, and she took it, as they approached the stairwell.

"Pendragon," Macbeth said as he approached them from the opposite hall. "I was afraid I might not see you during this visit."

"Macbeth," Arthur bowed his head acknowledging the Scottish King. Macbeth returned the bowed head.

"I would introduce my companion, Miss Veronica Baird," Macbeth said.

"An honor milady," Arthur said, taking the hand of the red-haired woman on Macbeth's arm and kissing it. Fleur appraisingly looked at the slinky black dress that Veronica wore.

"A Sangral Dress," Fleur said. "Circa 1992. You have excellent taste dear."

"Thank you," Veronica admitted. "It's probably the most expensive thing I own. I bought for a dinner with…a very special occasion. I'm glad you approve. Yours is a Sangral dress too, right…one of the old designs. 1920s? And I saw that Tiara in their catalogue this year…and you're definitely wearing their perfume. I'm guessing you're also a fan."

"Mmm," Fleur said. "Sort of. I own the company."

"Ooookay," Veronica replied. "You mentioned the royalty, love. You did not mention the fashion royalty."

The two couples descended down the stairs where Rory, Molly, Barghest, and Sean stood waiting in the foyer.

"Well now I feel underdressed," Rory said. "I didn't realize that this was a black tie affair."

"It is a formal occasion," Arthur said. "Too be sure. In Camelot, the Christmas feast was a truly Holy day. Something always happened. The Green Knight. The Questing Beast."

"I didn't exactly pack," Rory started to say, when Molly snapped her fingers and she and the two Dugans were suddenly dressed in their suits, and Molly wore a stunning emerald green dress.

"Ah…Thanks Mol," Rory blushed. Molly simply looked at him smugly, and then took his arm in the same fashion that Fleur held Arthur's, and Veronica held Macbeth's. They exited the back of _Knight's Spur_ following a path lit up by braziers leading out to a clearing in the woods.

The moment that they entered the clearing, warm air brushed up against them, coming from the fire at the center of the round table. Macbeth noticed that the clearing was about 50 paces from the river, and that there was a skiff tied up in the water.

Griff stood at attention beside the table and bowed as Arthur approached. Arthur released Fleur from his arm and pulled her seat out for her. Macbeth and Rory immediately did the same, noticing place cards resting on the table with their names on them.

Griff seated himself last, and the moment he was seated, Bhors, Liam, and several other kitchen gargoyles immediately began placing a variety of dishes on the table in front of them.

Veronica elbowed Macbeth and leaned over and whispered in his ear; "We're eating dinner at _the _Round table."

Macbeth almost chocked on his wine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur placed his fork beside his plate, and glanced over at Griff.

"It's time," he said.

Griff nodded and pointed at Kelpie, who was tinkering with the monitors on the far end of the table. She clicked several buttons on her LexPhone and the monitors lit up, revealing Goliath, Elisa, and Brooklyn on one, Lexington, Amp, and Matt Bluestone on another, and Robyn Canmore on the third.

"We're live," Kelpie said.

Arthur took a very deep breath.

"Thank you my friends, for those of you who have come to dine with me in person, and those who could not make it, but agreed to this meeting," Arthur said, nodding to the monitors.

"As some of you may have guessed, I did not merely request your presences for fellowship, though it was welcome," Arthur continued. "I believe that most of you have had encounters with the group known as…The Illuminati Society."

Matt gasped, but Goliath, Brooklyn, Elisa, and Robyn simply scowled.

"Heard of them," Macbeth said. "They approached me a few centuries back."

"I got nothing," Rory admitted.

"For those of you not in the know," Arthur said. "They are a cabal of Immortals who are attempting to control the world, from the shadows. They use unscrupulous means to achieve their goals and their numbers include assassins, thieves, and murderers. They are a fowl stench upon this world."

Arthur glanced at Fleur, who placed a hand on his reassuringly.

"They are also run, in secret, by Sir Peredur, the steward of Castle Carbonek and keeper of the Holy Grail. My former Knight."

"Holy crap," Matt whispered. "The…the rejuvenation drugs."

"Yes," Fleur confirmed. "I know you're a low tier member, Bluestone. The rejuvenation drugs are made from diluted Grail Water. There's a price for that sort of thing though. Using the Grail for unholy ends, means that there's a punishment inflicted. The Grail is Sapient. It's aware, and it punishes those who misuse it. In Duval's case…"

"Duval?" Brooklyn said. "As in…Valmont Duval? As in Brother Valmont?"

'He really does like that name," Fleur admitted. "But he's also gone by Valiant, Valerus, Duvar, Devon, Percidal…You get the idea."

"Son of a bitch!" Brooklyn swore. "Brother Valmont is Percival."

Goliath looked at his Second in surprise from the harsh language.

"The Dance right after Duval did _this_ to me," Brooklyn said, tapping his eyepatch. "Sir Percival helped me recover from the fight, and even saved Katana, Fu-dog, and my lives from…something very nasty that tried to kill us. I never even realized that they were the same man…"

"They may as well not have been the same man," Fleur said bitterly. Arthur placed a comforting hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"The Holy Grail is the basis of the Illuminati Society's power," Arthur said. "It allows their senior members the benefit of Centuries."

"Tenzin Chung," Matt said. "AKA Genghis Khan."

"Among others," Fleur said. "You wouldn't like to see the full roster, Bluestone. It might make you sick to your stomach."

"I take it then," Robyn said. "That you have a plan?"

"I do," Arthur said. "I intend to take the Grail from them."

"How?" Macbeth said. "The legends say that Carbonek is a moving target, directed by the will of the Fisher King."

"That's not entirely accurate," Fleur said. "The Castle can be directed by the king, but…It goes where it's needed first and foremost. And it's drawn to acts of heroism and valor."

"Which brings us to all of you," Arthur said. "You are all heroes, guardians, protectors in your own rights. Your natural acts of Valor will draw the Castle towards you. I have asked you here, both to reaffirm your mission of valor, but also to share with you it's imperative nature. We must free the Holy Grail from the clutches of these evil men. We must break their stranglehold upon the world. This night I pledge to seek the Holy Grail, if it will accept the Quest. And I was hoping that each of you might join me."

"I also pledge to seek the Holy Grail," Griff said. "And will journey with my king."

"What exactly must we do for this Quest?" Goliath asked.

"That's the beautiful part, Goliath," Griff said. "Do what you do. Protect the innocent, defend the defenseless. Be the heroes that you already are."

"It is no coincidence that heroes are awakening all over the world," Arthur said. "A new age of heroes is beginning, and I cannot think of a better way to mark it, than by reclaiming the Grail from Evil."

"Then you have the full support of the Manhattan Clan, Pendragon," Goliath said.

"If it will hurt the Illuminati," Robyn said. "Then the Redemption Squad is in as well."

"Me too," Rory piped up.

"Aye," Macbeth smiled. "How can truly call myself a friend to King Arthur Pendragon, if I would not join the quest for the Grail?"

Arthur glanced over at Kelpie and Merlin.

"Thirty seconds to midnight," Merlin said.

"Sir Griff and I will be journeying to Avalon," Arthur said. "It's enchanted mists will take us where we are needed most."

"Very clever indeed, Your Majesty," Goliath replied.

The golden letters at Arthur and Griff's places began to glow.

"Midnight," Merlin said.

The table shimmered for a moment, and there was a flash of light.

A holographic image of a wooden bowl shimmered into existence above the Round Table.

**"The Valorous Seek to Find me," **The Grail's voice echoed. **"I judge this a Noble Endevor. LET THE QUEST FOR THE HALLOWED GRAIL BEGIN!" **

"It worked!" Fleur grinned excitedly.

"Oh that's a bloody relief," Griff breathed.

"We have the blessing of the Grail itself," Arthur said. "This Quest has truly begun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 25****th****, Castle Carbonek**

"Duval!" Peredur Fab Ragnal yelled.

The Cyborg came running into the Grail Chamber. "What is it?" he demanded.

"The Grail is glowing. I've not seen that since…"

**"The Valorous Seek to Find me," **The Grail's voice suddenly declared. **"I judge this a Noble Endevor. LET THE QUEST FOR THE HALLOWED GRAIL BEGIN!" **

"No," Duval growled. "No, no, no, you stupid cup, you have a perfectly good Fisher King right here in Peredur."

**"No Fisher King is meant to last forever, Valmont Duval," **The Grail said, images began flashing in the water. A woman in a hajib fighting bandits with a scimitar, a woman digging in the desert dirt, a scientist working in a lab, a rabbi with a giant stone figure walking alongside him. "**You should know that better than anyone. And I have not sensed the valorous actions of so many heroes since Camelot itself. I cannot deny the Grail Quest. Not when it demands itself." **

Duval glared at the wooden bowl.

"I will personally see to it that any who would try and steal what is rightfully ours will meet a terrible end."

"**We shall see, toaster face," **The Grail said.

"**Toaster Face," **The stone of Destiny said. "**Nice one." **

"Whose idea was it to put those two in the same room together?" Duval asked.

"**Yours," **the Stone and the Grail replied in unison

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 24****th**** Eyrie Building, NYC**

"Should we inform the Illuminati that King Arthur plans to take the Grail from them?" Owen asked.

Xanatos steepled his fingers and considered for a moment.

"No, I don't think so, Owen," he replied. "There's every chance that they already know. Their information network is…remarkably well informed."

"And besides," Xanatos said. "This means the Grail's now in play, anyone can claim it. Time for us to start taking some…'Valorous Actions'."

"Of course sir," Owen said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 25****th****, Knight's Spur. **

Merlin and Griff loaded the skiff with several bags and supplies that might be needed for the trip.

"Be careful, Arthur," Fleur said quietly.

"With you and Kelpie as our ground support?" Arthur asked. "I cannot think of better hands or talons to be in."

Griff glanced over at Merlin and cocked an eyebrow ridge. Merlin shrugged, and then Griff cleared his throat.

"We're all set here, your majesty," Griff said. "If you'd like to be alone with the Queen…"

"Your Majesty," Rory, Molly, and Barghest approached the skiff. Molly suddenly hung back.

"I would like," Rory said, "If I may, that is to say. I've been looking for…Training schemes for hero work. And…I can't think of a better person to learn them from than…well….you?"

"This is an official Quest, Rory," Arthur said. "Proper protocols must be observed to claim the Grail. Only Knighted Champions may travel with me. Even Merlin is only going as far as Avalon, to greet his father."

"Get permission to use the isle as a waystation and whatnot," Merlin said. "A token appearance at his silly Gathering should put him in the right mood. I am a bit surprised to see you're not on the island though, Bahn Sidhe."

Molly took a step back from the wizard and Rory smirked at her.

"I understand," Rory said. "I'll try to do my part in Ireland then…"

"Or," Griff said, sidling up next to Rory, he placed a talon on Rory's shoulder, Molly immediately followed suit and the two of them pushed Rory to his knees.

"With this Sword, and by my Hand," Arthur said. "I dub thee Sir Rory Dugan. The Reborn Knight."

"Here comes my favorite part," Fleur said glancing at the table. A golden flash suddenly appeared on the seat to the right side of Griff's seat.

_**Sir Rory Dugan**_

_** Cu Chullain **_

_** The Reborn Knight**_

"Well, Sir Rory," Griff said, to the slightly still dumbfounded Rory. "We'd best get a move on."

Rory spun around and grabbed Molly's hands.

"Take care of my da for me please," Rory said. She nodded. Rory turned towards the skiff, and then, on an impulse, spun around again and grabbed Molly and kissed her.

"Ah," Merlin said. "That's why she's not on Avalon."

Rory broke the kiss, and then whistled sharply. In an instant, Barghest was by his side.

"Let's not tarry anymore," Arthur said, climbing into the skiff. Merlin, Griff, Rory and Barghest piled in after him.

"Vocate venti fortunate,

Ex ricae Oberonis,

Et hic navis frugum regate,

Ad orae Avalonis."

_**To be continued… **_


	2. Entering Avalon

**December 25****th**** Avalon**

"Vocate venti fortunate,

Ex ricae Oberonis,

Et hic navis frugum regate,

Ad orae Avalonis."

The mists surrounded the skiff and _Knight's Spur _faded away. Griff fidgeted around in one of the duffle bags and handed Rory a small white device.

"Here you go," Griff said.

"Um…did I..just…kiss Molly?" Rory said, absently taking the device that Griff just handed him.

"No accounting for taste," Merlin said. "You know she likes to turn into a 50 foot Lindwyrm right?"

"Yes." Rory groaned. Then he glanced at the thing in his hand. "What's this anyway?"

"LexPhone," Griff said. "Courtesy of Lexington of the Manhattan Clan. It's a wireless phone and so much more. Practically invaluable once we leave Avalon."

"This looks like…cutting edge stuff," Rory noted.

"I certainly hope so," Arthur said. "Given that I'm one of Lexington's investors."

"Phones go on the open Market in March," Griff said. "But we've got early access to the prototypes."

"That's really cool, actually," Rory said, happy to be distracted from his own

thoughts.

Suddenly a shadow swept past them under the boat, heading out into the mists of Avalon.

"What was that?!" Griff asked.

"One of the Children?" Arthur wondered.

Merlin suddenly sighed heavily. "We're here."

The travelers looked up, as the skiffs approached the beach. Standing in the sand on the edge of the beach was a tall blue-skinned man in red and gold armor, a long white cape whipping in the wind behind him, and a scowl on his face. His arms were crossed as he glared at the skiff.

"Hello Father," Merlin said.

"Merlin," Oberon said coldly. "To what do I owe the…pleasure of your presence here?"

"I have come to…attend the Gathering," Merlin said. "Did you not request the presence of your Children?"

"You," Oberon said disdainfully, "Have never considered yourself to be one of the Children. Indeed, even now I can tell from your magical aura, you still see yourself as human."

"But I am one of your children," Merlin said through gritted teeth. "Is that not enough?"

"It is not," Oberon said. "Tell me why you are really here."

Merlin sighed. "My student and King is on a quest, we humbly request use of Avalon as a waystation and resting point."

"Of course you do," Oberon said. "You live your life focused on that human. It is beneath you."

"If I may, Lord Oberon," Arthur interjected.

"No, you may not," Oberon said holding up his hand. "You are an eloquent and genuine leader, Pendragon. I have no doubt that you could convince me of the nobility and honesty of your quest. But I want Merlin to do so. Since he has devoted his life to your service, he must prove how devoted he is."

Arthur bowed his head and sat back down.

Merlin glared at his father for a moment, and then sighed.

"If you grant us this boon," Merlin said in defeat, "I will owe you a favor."

Oberon began laughing wildly.

"Deal, Merlin," Oberon said. "Because the irony of you owing me a favor is irresistible to me. Pendragon, you and your cohort are welcome to use Avalon as a waystation. With my full permission and blessing. For as long as you need."

"We are humbled and grateful for your generosity Lord Oberon," Arthur replied.

Oberon snapped his fingers, and in a flash of green light, a large emerald green armored gargoyle with feathered wings a leonine face, and two curving ram-like horns appeared at Oberon's side.

"Attend to our guests, while my son and I catch up," Oberon said. Merlin groaned and climbed out of the skiff, quietly walking up to his father's side. Thunder clapped and the two of them vanished.

"King Pendragon," the gargoyle said, kneeling. "Sir Griff. And I see you have found the Irish Pup."

"Green Knight," Griff said. "Lovely to see you again."

"Cú Roí," Rory said after a moment, realizing whom the gargoyle was.

"Aye lad, the same," Green Knight said.

"There's a clan of gargoyles here on Avalon, right?" Rory asked, absently scratching Barghest's ears.

"The Honor Guard of Avalon," Green Knight pointed towards the palace. "You'll find them at the palace."

"I…I have something to take care of," Rory said, still scratching Barghest's ears.

"Do not tarry long," Arthur said. "Each hour on Avalon is a day in the real world. We must not be here for more than two hours."

"It shouldn't take long," Rory said. "Come on Barghest."

Rory climbed ashore and began trudging up the steps towards the palace.

"What's that about?" Griff wondered.

"A matter of honor," Green replied. "Come, my friends have prepared refreshments for you."

Griff glanced at Arthur who nodded, the pair of them climbing out of the skiff and approaching a pavilion that had appeared on the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory sighed as he entered the courtyard of the palace, sucking in a deep breath as he walked in. He could see several dozen gargoyles milling around dining tables, eating various meats and fruits laid out on the tables.

The beasts noticed them first, or rather noticed Barghest. A reddish colored female with a lighter pink underbelly, and a jet-black male with a beak, swept back horns like Brooklyn, and a long thin tail with a spade on it. The male's coloring gave it away, these were Barghest's biological parents, though neither had the same body type as she did, since Barghest resembled Bronx most strongly, but Rory knew that gargoyle genetics could be weird.

A third, golden-green colored beast trailed behind them. The three beasts sniffed and circled Barghest, and then began barking excitedly, no doubt realizing that Barghest was their missing egg.

"Gathelus, Scota, Boudicca," a female gargoyle with a ceratopsian like forehead crest and an older human woman approached them.

Rory cleared his throat.

"My name is Rory Dugan. I am the reincarnation of the Irish Hero Cú Chullain, and recently, one of King Arthur's new Knights. About three years ago, this Beast Egg came into my possession through…unusual circumstances. I did not know where she came from or how to get her home. So, I raised her as best I could. Drawing on my knowledge of the way of Gargoyles and their Beasts from my memories of Cú Chullain. But from Arthur, I learned the truth of where she came from, and I have come to return her to her clan."

The gargoyles looked at one another in shock.

"The egg is alive?" Katharine said after a long moment. "I dinnae believe it. The Green Knight said she was lost."

The princess bent down and looked at Barghest, who rewarded her with a sloppy doggy kiss.

Rory let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in.

"And now you're finally home girl," Rory said, quietly turning to leave, trying to ignore the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Barghest immediately turned to follow.

"No girl," Rory commanded. "Time for you to return to your clan. And me to mine."

Barghest whined.

"It seems to me," Ophelia said quietly. "That she has always been with her clan, since the moment you saved her egg."

"Aye," Katharine said. "Far be it from me to stand in the way of the happiness of one o' me eggs."

"Welcome to the clan, Rory Dugan," Ophelia said placing a talon on his shoulder. It was too much, and Rory broke down in tears of joy, bending down and hugging his beast and partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Griff and Arthur entered the tent to find a buffet of foods and drinks from around the world laid out in front of them.

"I just ate Christmas dinner," Griff admitted. "I'm actually pretty full."

"Then take some to go, my friend," a large feathered and beaked gargoyle with no tail and a chest full of tattoos said smiling. "It'll keep, and trust me, warriors like us need to keep up our strength."

"Well you're definitely not of the Avalon Clan," Griff said, looking the gargoyle over.

"Maui," he said, offering his talon. "Demigod of the Wind and Sea, protector of Gargoyles in the Pacific Islands. And four time Wheel of Fortune Champion."

"I didn't know there were any gargoyles in the Pacific Islands." Griff commented.

Maui looked downcast.

"Oh," Griff said. "I'm…sorry."

"Maybe one day there will be again," Maui said. "We live in hope, and Sun said that you've got a touch of Destiny about you."

"Sun?" Griff turned, and realized to his shock that there was a gargoyle on his other side that hadn't been there before. He looked like a large green monkey with feathered wings and red and gold Chinese robes.

"Hello again, Cousin," the winged monkey-like gargoyle said.

"Ah," Griff said. "The Monkey King. Long Time no see. Has anyone mentioned to you that your new form looks like a Wizard of Oz villain?"

"Yes, actually," Sun Wukong said. "Maui has said that several times. But I still don't know what that means."

"Trust me," Maui said. "It's funnier if you don't know."

"Between you two, and the Green Knight," Griff commented. "You'd think that you lot had gargoyle envy."

"Well Monkey and I are both of Gargoyle bloodlines," Maui said. "But it's not a coincidence. When Green Knight felt you guys approaching, he gathered together the group of us Children who have the strongest ties to your race."

"Like me," Sun Wukong said. "He feels like destiny is in play here.'

Griff shrugged. "What can I say? I passed his test."

"Wow," Maui said. "I can't remember the last time anyone did that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bercilack," Arthur placed his hand on the Green Knight's shoulder, and he turned to face the Once and Future King.

"I would ask a favor of you," Arthur said.

"You want me to keep an eye on our mutual friend, Merlin," the Green Knight said.

"He has given up much to ensure the safety and success of this quest," Arthur said.

"For you Pendragon," the Green Knight replied. "It would be my honor and pleasure."

Rory entered the pavilion with Barghest nipping at his heels.

"I take it then that Barghest will be remaining with us on this quest?" Arthur asked.

"You…knew?" Rory said.

"You are an honorable man, Sir Rory," Arthur said. "And the Avalon Clan is an honorable clan. I expected no other outcome."

"I honestly thought it was goodbye forever," Rory said.

"And that's what makes you an honorable knight, young pup," The Green Knight said. "Pendragon it never ceases to amaze me how with words and combat you can win to your side the most incredible people to your cause. I wish you all luck on your Quest."

"Speaking of," Arthur said. "We must attend to it. It's already been more than an hour."

"This Pavilion will remain here where you need it," The Green Knight said. "It's the safest place on the island for you and your cohort. Most of the Children are reveling in Avalon's bounty, so a private party pavilion will not seem out of the ordinary. Only a few of us will be able to enter, Lily, myself, Maui, Sun, Horus, Set, Odin, Bridgid, Tha, Kukulcan. Noble Children I trust with my life."

"Why is that important?" Rory asked curiously.

"Because though we have been invited to the island by Lord Oberon," Arthur said tersely "We are not immune to the magicks of the Third Race. Should one of them decide that we would look better as dormice or hunting hounds…"

"Exactly why this pavilion exists," Maui said. "It's a private party and no magicks, spells, or Curses are allowed inside."

"Until your return, Knights of the Round Table," the Green Knight said, bowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 26****th****, Castle Carbonek**

Peredur stood in the communications room of Carbonek as Duval entered. The screens of the Upper Echelons were already lowered, though Duval noticed with some disappointment that only Tenzin, Mycroft, and Tamora were visible.

"Four,"

"Three"

"Two"

"One,"

"Why have you called another meeting of the Upper Echelons so soon?" Mycroft wondered. "The second in…heavens…three months."

"Our worst fears have been realized," Duval said quietly. "Arthur Pendragon has initiated the quest for the Holy Grail. We are in danger of losing our most precious resource."

"Then there can be only one solution," Tenzin said quietly. "As important as he is…this challenge cannot go unanswered. Arthur Pendragon must die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**December 27****th**

**The Halcyon Renard Memorial Rainforest Preservation, Guatemala. **

The temperatures rapidly rose from the cool Avalonian summer as the mists parted the skiff drifting lazily down a mangrove swamp in a rain forest. Rory absently swatted at a mosquito.

The LexPhones all suddenly lit up as they reconnected to the GPS satellite system that Lexington was using for his phone network.

"Arthur, do you read me?" Fleur's voice asked as her face immediately lit up Arthur's screen.

"I do, Queen Blanchefleur," Arthur replied. "We just departed Avalon. We were there nearly two hours."

"Oui," she said. "It is the 27th, and according to the GPS, you are in Guatemala. Be wary. You appear to be near Diego de Landa's banana plantation. Retired Illuminati Sorcerer, genocidal maniac."

"We will keep that in-," Arthur started to say, when the cry of a female gargoyle echoed through the rainforest canopy.

Arthur shut the device off and immediately slipped the phone into his pocket.

"To me my Knights!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Which wa’ay

**December 26****th****, Castle Carbonek**

"Tenzin," Mycroft muttered. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"I really don't," Tenzin replied. "Arthur is proving himself to be…too much of a wild card."

"He is still necessary," Peredur said. "Even if he's being…irritating."

"And I can always trust you to be objective my king," Duval said.

"What if we let him?" Tamora asked.

"Pardon," Mycroft replied.

"The goal is to ensure that Arthur will be available for the Hour of Greatest Need in 200 years? Well…What if he claims the Grail?"

"Then we would not have the Grail," Duval replied.

"But are WE necessary?" Tamora asked. "Our plans can easily be accomplished in perpetuity, we've done that before. And it is for the greater good. I'm not thrilled, obviously, but I would lay down my life for this clan to ensure it's success, and I would like to think each of you would too."

"A noble sentiment," Tenzin said. "In theory I agree with you, but in practice…"

"We can lead King Arthur to the Grail," Duval said. "But we can't make him drink, like-, well, it doesn't matter."

"Worse," Peredur said. "What if he ascends, like Galahad did?"

"No," Duval said quietly. "Too many variables. Letting him claim the Grail won't work."

"So…how do we stop him?" Tenzin said.

"Sir Griff," Tamora said, steepling her talons.

"We tried that," Tenzin replied. "He survived Hassan's assassins. By the same token that I don't believe that any human who can't survive Demona's wrath deserves to, any gargoyle that can survive Hassan's hand picked assassins DESERVES that survival. He is, without question, enhancing your race Tamora."

"Not to mention that even if we did kill him, it would kill Merlin too," Duval muttered angrily under his breath.

"Oh I wholeheartedly agree," Tamora said smiling. "He is definitely special."

"Methinks our Tamora has a bit of a crush," Mycroft said.

"More than a bit of one, 'M'," Tamora said. "He is…Well, I have a type, and you all know this. But…what about his clan?"

"I still do not know where their rookery is," Mycroft replied. "I believe it may be warded."

"But we do know that they own a shop in Soho," Tamora said smiling. "It's the _perfect_ target. We can hurt the clan, and hamper Arthur's progress, by _distracting_ his knight. Dividing his attention between his clan and his leader."

"Honestly," Mycroft said. "That's a better plan than simply killing him. Which might very well have angered Arthur and had the opposite intended effect. Why did we not think of this in September?"

"When you're as old as we are," Tenzin said. "Sometimes Death becomes so familiar, we resort to it too soon, too eagerly. Remember, taking any life is a waste when that life can be made to serve. I'll make arrangements to have Citizens With Wings open a London Branch, so that they can be ready."

"And I'll call Castaway personally," Tamora said. "And drop a hint that he needs to take a trip across the pond."

"Thank you, Lady and Gentlemen," Duval said. "As always…these Upper Echelon meetings are…Enlightening."

**Gargoyles: Pendragon;**

**The Quest for the Holy Grail**

**December 27****th**

**The Halcyon Renard Memorial Rainforest Preservation, Guatemala. **

Obsidiana crouched low to the ground, sniffing. Her ears twitched slightly as she heard the sound of scurrying and scampering nearby.

Obsidiana had always been sensitive to mystical forces throughout the green. She could sense the predator approaching.

"Almost have you," she whispered.

The giant centipede lunged out of the jungle, Obsidiana jumped at the last second and leapt upon its back. She dug her talons into its exoshell and roared, eyes glowing red. She began climbing its back, one talon at a time, making her way towards the creature's head.

There was a Gaelic war cry and suddenly a golden spear lanced through the air and sliced the giant centipede in half.

"NO!" she screamed as she tumbled to the canopy floor.

She glanced up to see two strangely dressed humans holding a spear and a sword, and a gargoyle and a beast.

"Are you all right, miss?" the Gargoyle asked, Obsidiana noticed his crisp British Accent.

"_Idiotas!_ She hissed, running towards the nearest centipede half. Too late, it reared up and hissed at her again. The human with the glowing spear immediately hurled it at the centipede.

"NO!" Obsidiana cried, too late, as the spear sliced it in half again.

"Each part of _Eek' Chapaat_ will regenerate into a new centipede," She said, glaring at the human, who went pale.

Three giant centipedes reared up and hissed at them.

"Uh…sorry," the Irishman said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"You did not know," the bearded human said. "Milady, how does one kill these monsters?"

"The heads," Obsidiana said, repeating her tactic of leaping onto the back of one.

"Got it," the Irishman said, and hurled his spear straight through the neck segment of the second centipede, sending its head rolling.

"Not like that," Obsidiana said, scurrying up the back of her own centipede, before digging her claws into its head and shredding it apart.

"Oh," The Irishman turned to see that the headless body had reared up again, its second segment becoming the new head. Suddenly it shrieked in pain as electricity crackled through the air.

"Whenever you're ready, Rory," the Gargoyle said, firing his weapon again at the giant centipede.

Rory nodded, and hurled the spear into its head, dead center this time. It collapsed to the ground.

Barghest and Arthur were fighting the last Centipede, the beast clawing wildly at it's back as Arthur struck at it with his sword. Arthur used only stabbing thrusts, not wishing to make more centipedes.

The monster roared and struck at Arthur, the king was not fast enough to avoid it, but Barghest was fast enough to knock it away from him.

Ozone crackled through the air as Griff fired his Lightning Gun again, and with a well-placed strike, killed it as well.

Rory slammed his staff on the ground and his warrior garb vanished reverting back into a T-Shirt and jeans, his signature green jacket left behind on the skiff, due to the heat.

"Sorry about that," Griff said. "Looks as though you had that handled. I'm Griff of the London Clan."

"You have come from Avalon," Obsidiana observed. "Though I did indeed have _Eek' Chapaat_ handled, Avalon was right to send you here. We do need help."

"This is Arthur Pendragon, Rory Dugan, and Barghest," Griff said. "And yes, we came through Avalon."

"Then we have a mutual friend in Goliath and his clan," Obsidiana said.

Griff chuckled. "Love the Manhattan chaps. They're great. Staghart, a former member of my clan, has joined theirs. And I suspect that Lunette may do the same when she's of age."

"Come," Obsidiana said. "We will return to ChacIxchel and I will explain…wait…Where is the head?"

"What?" Rory asked.

"The head of the one you decapitated?" Obsidiana said, looking around in a panic.

"I didn't see where it rolled-AAAAGGHHHHH!"

Rory suddenly cried out in pain as the giant centipede head clamped onto his leg. It had two legs wailing about, and looked rather ridiculous, but it had sunk its powerful venomous mandibles into Rory's thighs.

In a flash, Arthur had drawn Excalibur and stabbed the head with his enchanted blade, forcing it to release Rory, who collapsed to the ground in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory groaned in pain as his eyes opened. His left leg felt like it was on fire.

"You all right, mate?" Griff asked.

"Did I…pass out?" Rory asked. Griff simply nodded.

"First up on the training scheme for hero work," Griff said. "Sometimes it hurts."

"But this papaya juice should ease the pain, and break up the venom," Obsidiana said, exiting the jungle followed by Arthur, who was holding several papayas. Obsidiana bent down to Rory's legs.

"The venom has burned right through your trousers," Griff commented. Rory sighed and nodded, and with a swift motion of Obsidiana's talons, she tore the left pant leg off. She began squeezing the papaya juice onto the wounds.

"Oh wow," Rory said. "That actually does feel good."

Obsidiana nodded and began wrapping his leg with leaves and honey and purple orchid flowers.

"Honey is antiseptic," she explained. "And the purple orchids combined with the papaya juice will speed the recovery process."

"Thanks," Rory said. "Sorry I was such a…"

"You weren't," Griff said. "You were facing an unfamiliar foe. I'd have probably done the same in your shoes. Would have ended up with a dozen of those ugly bugs."

"Still," Rory sighed. "Not my best first day out as a Knight of the Round, ya know."

"Fear not Rory," Arthur said. "I have seen many a Knight with a…worse…first day than yours."

"Like who?" Rory wondered.

"Perhaps one day you will remember being Gawain," Arthur said chuckling. "And then you'll remember _his _first quest."

"Oh I'm already feeling a lot better," Rory said.

"Good," Obsidiana said. "You should be able to walk. I saw that you had some kind of magical transformation power?"

"Yeah," Rory said as Griff helped him to his feet. "The Spear of Light allows me the power to transform into Cú Chullain, my previous life."

"I advise you do not use the transformation until your leg heals," Obsidiana said. "The venom is magical in nature. While transformed, you will probably not feel any effects from it, but once you revert again, the venom will have spread. It feeds on magic, corrodes and expands."

"Gotcha," Rory said. "No Hound of Chullain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know a little about your clan from stuff Lexington mentioned when he visited London." Griff commented. "I know you protect this rainforest, and that the pendant you wear prevents you from turning to stone."

"Wait, really?" Rory asked in surprised.

"_Si,_" Obsidiana said. "The clan's four pendant bearers do not turn to stone, thanks to the magic of an ancient Mayan Amulet."

"Lex said that the amulet was stolen from you?" Griff asked.

"Indeed, though we still do not know who or why," Obsidiana said shaking her head. "Goliath's clan retrieved the Amulet from a Museum in their own Protectorate and returned it to us when we visited them a few years ago, thanks to the magic of Avalon."

"It's a pretty handy way to get where you're going," Griff said. "It's why we're using it. We're on a Quest that requires deeds of Valor."

"And you knew that Avalon's magic that takes you where you are needed would aid you in this quest," Obsidiana inferred. "A wise move."

"The question is," Arthur commented. "Why have we been drawn here?"

"A few years ago," Obsidiana said. "The human who, by the human laws, owned the western half of The Green, our clan's territory, died. I do not know the details, only that his heirs decided to make that territory some kind of preservation in the eyes of the human laws."

Arthur nodded, comprehending.

"We were…suspicious at first, but…it became clear that indeed this human law did indeed deter most humans from violating The Green. And their fellow humans would punish those few that did. So we became complacent."

"We patrolled the western half of the Green with far less frequency than we did the eastern half. So by the time that we became aware of the problem, it was already quite severe."

"Giant centipedes?" Rory asked, still leaning on Griff's shoulders.

"Among others," Obsidiana said. "The Green has become infested with dozens of demonic beasts straight from the depths of Xibalba. They are running amok everywhere, and destroying the Green at a rate far greater than that of the humans. That lone _Eek' Chapaat_ has all but destroyed the peccary population. _Huoy Chivo _has decimated the tapir population. _Eek' Unehil _has been picking off the Howlers one by one. We are becoming desperate."

"Any idea where they're coming from?" Griff asked.

"This is what I was hoping to discover when you found me," Obsidiana. "I was tracking _Eek' Chapaat_ back to where it came from."

"And we interrupted your search," Arthur said. "I must apologize again."

"Not necessary," Obsidiana replied. "I was not succeeding. My search was quite fruitless, but with your help, we may yet succeed."

"How's that?" Griff asked.

Obsidiana nodded at Barghest.

"Your beast seems very well trained and disciplined. Is she a good tracker?"

"She's the _best_ tracker," Rory said defensively.

"We have beasts at ChacIxchel her age," Obsidiana said. "But our rookery two years ago was quite large and we are only four parents. We have not given them the proper training that they require for tracking and guarding the rookery. They are…not disciplined. Your beast is. She could track the demons while I could not."

"I can give you some tips on helping discipline those pups if you'd like," Rory said.

"You know of beasts?" Obsidiana asked in surprise.

"He raised her," Griff said as Barghest nipped up next to Rory.

"Really?" Obsidiana said in surprise. She looked Rory over again with a newfound respect in her eyes. "I had just assumed that she came with you, Griff."

"Never judge a book by its cover," Griff grinned.

"Speaking of," Obsidiana said, suddenly putting up a talon to block Griff's path. "That is not a puddle of water. It is a cenote, and it goes quite deep. Best not step in it."

"Good idea," Griff said, deftly sidestepping the cenote.

"Do they normally glow?" Rory asked frowning. Obsidiana turned and looked where Rory was pointing, another cenote about 20 paces to their left was indeed glowing blue.

A large raptorial bird, looking like an enormous slate gray harpy eagle arose out of the pool of water. It let out a blood Curdling screech and began to flap its wings.

"Of course," Obsidiana whispered. "The cenotes are portals to Xibalba…of course that's where they're coming from!"

"It's circling back this way!" Arthur yelled as the man-sized raptor dove at the party.

Instantly Arthur, Griff, and Rory drew out their weapons and took defensive stances as the bird swept downward towards them. It dove for Obsidiana first and Griff ducked down and fired at the bird as Obsidiana ducked and rolled out of its path.

The bird screeched angrily and flapped its wings in the direction of Griff.

Like a dozen mini darts fired from a dart gun, a dozen flint knives launched at and struck Griff. Slicing open several wounds, including a massive gash in his left wing.

"AAARRRGGGH!" He roared in pain as his eyes glowed white.

Barghest snarled and lunged at the bird, and it flared its wings again and launched another volley of flint knives at her. She snarled in pain as they struck her, all dozen of them sticking out of her side.

"Oh that does it!" Rory yelled and slammed his staff down, instantly transforming once more into Cú Chullain.

"No!" Obsidiana hissed at him.

"I feel fine," Cú said, looking at his hands. "Better than fine even."

He let out a Gaelic war cry and launched the Spear of Light at the bird, striking it right in the heart. It screeched again and crumbled apart into small chunks of flint.

"Barghest!" Cú ran over to his beast's side, and bent over. "Are you all right girl?"

"You should not have transformed to fight the _Waay pop_," Obsidiana said.

"I'm fine!" Cú said, "But Barghest."

"Beasts are tough," Obsidiana said, bending down next to her. "And there are plenty of medicinal plants nearby that I can use to help her. But you must transform back."

"What?" Cú looked at her incredulously.

"Magic will cause the venom to spread, and quickly," Obsidiana said placing a talon on his shoulder. "You do not feel it now, but you will if you remain thus. Please, change back."

"Do as she says, Sir Rory," Arthur said.

Cú nodded and slammed the spear down.

"HOLY SHIT," Rory yelped as he doubled over in pain. "You were not kidding, were you? It's like twenty times worse than when I was first bit."

Obsidiana bent down and examined Rory's leg, which had turned purple. The she sighed, and quietly pressed more papaya juice into the wound.

"A few moments more and you might well have lost this leg," she said. "Take the juice, squeeze every drop into your wound, bind it. I will attend to the beast."

"Are you all right, Sir Griff?" Arthur asked his first knight as the British Gargoyle plucked the last of the flint feathers from his chest.

"Bleeding a lot," Griff said. He flexed his injured wing. "And I'm not gliding tonight. But I think I'm all right."

"I will attend to your wounds shortly," Obsidiana said as she rubbed pollen into Bargest's gashed side. She rubbed honey on the leaves and pressed them into the wounds.

"That should do," Obsidiana said. "Don't let her chew on those leaves."

"You heard her girl," Rory said, petting his beast. She whined and placed her head on his injured leg.

"I recommend you not return to Avalon until that has healed," Obsidiana said. "The magicks there could exacerbate the wound."

Rory groaned

"Your turn," Obsidiana said, turning towards Griff.

"I'm fine," Griff said. "Just do my wing."

"I will," Obsidiana said, already rubbing pollen into the gash on Griff's wing. "But it is not your only injury."

"The rest I can handle until sunrise," Griff said.

"I will never understand this male habit of trying to ignore injuries," Obsidiana said. "It does not make you tougher, only more foolish if the wounds become infected and fester. And you should never allow a festering wound to turn to stone."

Griff wince. "Old Peregrine did that once," he admitted. "Lost a talon finger."

"Exactly," Obsidiana said, wrapping a leaf around Griff's last wound.

"In fairness though," Griff said. "She cut her hand almost immediately after sunset, and let it fester all day. Dawn's what…just a couple of hours off? I think I'll be all right."

"Best to be safe, rather than sorry, Sir Griff," Arthur said.

"Are you injured, your majesty?" Griff asked. Arthur shook his head. "It never attacked me, and I lack the ranged weapons that you and Sir Rory possessed that caused it to turn on you. I fear I was rather…useless in this battle."

"All the more reason for us to return to the pyramid," Obsidiana suggested. "The two of us are the only ones not injured. It would not do well to be attacked by another demon from Xibalba."

"Agreed, Milady," Arthur said. "Lead on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mi Amor_," Zafiro declared, gliding down from the top of the ChacIxchel Pyramid. He and Obsidiana embraced and stroked their hair for a moment.

"I see you have brought some new _Amigos,_" Zafiro commented, noticing Arthur, Griff, Rory and Bargbest.

"_Si"_ Obsidiana replied. "Avalon sent them to us."

"Though we ended up a spot more trouble than helpful," Griff said.

"_Eek' Chapaat?_" Zafiro asked, observing Rory's leg.

"_Si," _Obsidiana said. "And _Waay pop._ Both have been returned to Xibalba."

"For now," Zafiro muttered.

"What are these things, exactly?" Rory wondered. "They can't be Third Race, right? Those are all on Avalon."

"Not all," Arthur commented. "We encountered Morgana le Fay in New Orleans, and she is considered one of the Third Race, though she was raised human."

"Even so," Griff said. "These creatures aren't Third Race. They're…Well for one they're not sapient, so they wouldn't be able to heed Oberon's call anyway. But even so…Avalon is…The Nexus of all of Earth's Magic. It flows from there like a river from its source. But there are other…tributaries? Pocket dimension like Avalon. But while Avalon can be reached from any body of water, because it's tied into all of the magic of the planet…these pockets are…grounded. Fixed to a single location. Like…Mount Olympus or Asgard. Only reachable by magic, but only from specific locations."

"Xibalba," Obsidiana confirmed. "Is one of those places. The cenotes in the Green are gateways. Portals to Xibalba, the Mayan Underworld. Long ago, their use caused crystals of pure magic to form within them. Such crystals are very rare now. No one in my clan has seen one in four hundred years."

"And the giant centipedes?" Rory asked.

"The wildlife," Griff said. "Like the Salmon of Wisdom on Avalon. It's a native creature that has ingested or absorbed so much magic that it both is and isn't magical itself. It could be a Halfling child like Merlin, or it could be an ordinary centipede that was changed by the magic, it's not really relevant."

"This is true," Obsidiana said. "It is not relevant. These creatures, though magical in nature, are just as destructive and dangerous as any other invasive species. They are ripping the Green apart, and if we do not stop them…the very plants that we used to salve your injuries, could be lost forever."

"The raptor emerged from a cenote in front of us," Arthur said. "I am no expert on magic. But…it looked to me like it was…summoned. By sorcery."

Obsidiana sighed. "That is what I thought as well. And very much what I was afraid of. A sorcerer capable of summoning the creatures from the depths of Xibalba…I have never seen one capable of such magicks in my lifetime."

"It's been at least two hundred years, perhaps more since a _wa'ay_ has even been in the Green," Zafiro said. "I do not know who could have done this."

"Then if I may," Arthur said. "I suggest that Griff, Barghest, and especially Rory, spend the day in your Pyramid recovering. When Barghest awakens in the evening, we shall see if she might not track this sorcerer. Magic has its own scent after all."

"While they recover," Arthur said. "I shall join you on your daytime patrols, and perhaps we can flush out the sorcerer during the day."

"Tourquesa and Jade are with the hatchlings at the moment," Zafiro said. "They will go on patrol shortly after sunrise. You can join them then."

"Sounds like a plan," Griff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dawn broke over the pyramid and Griff and Barghest turned to stone kneeling next to a makeshift bed that Obsidiana and Zafiro had put together. Rory was sitting upright on the bed, looking at Zafiro and Obsidiana when the dawn broke.

There was a grinding crackling sound as Griff and Barghest turned to stone.

"Wow," Rory said looking Zafiro and Obsidiana up and down. "You really don't turn to stone. That is…so strange to me."

"We have become accustomed to it," Zafiro said.

"Funny thing is," Rory frowned, wrinkling his brow. "I think Cú Chullain may have met one of your clan once. He didn't know where she came from, but she didn't look like any clan he'd ever seen before. But…in hindsight…could be Mayan."

"When was this?" Obsidiana inquired.

"Oh, nigh on 2,000 years ago," Rory admitted.

"Ah," Zafiro said. "None of our stories go back that far. I couldn't tell you who she was."

"Pity," Rory said.

Obsidiana bend down and checked Rory's wound.

"Good," she said. "It seems to be healing. No more transforming. And it would not be a good idea for you especially to die here."

"Not dying is always good," Rory said dryly. "But why me especially?"

"With the veil between the Green and Xibalba has been clearly torn asunder," Obsidiana said. "Your spirit may not reincarnate as it normally does, but rather it could become trapped within Xibalba like a wasp in a spider web."

Rory blinked. "Molly said that a soul goes where it thinks it's supposed to go, when it dies."

"Normally, it does," Obsidiana said quietly. "If left to its own devices, anyway. But a powerful magic, like a summoning spell, could throw the soul off course."

"There's a story," Zafiro said. "That one of our clan once journeyed into Xibalba many years back. He saw Conquistador souls within the torture chambers of the Lords of Death. By all rights, the Death Lords should have had no claim on the Conquistadores, and yet…"

Zafiro let it hang.

"Your clansman could be making that up," Rory said, swallowing.

Zafiro shrugged. "I always thought he was."

"But I'd rather you not take the risk at all," Obsidiana said. "Now you should get some rest."

"One more question, if I may," Rory wondered. "You seem okay with me and Arthur, but I get the feeling that humans aren't exactly…welcome around here?"

"Our clan has allied with humans in the past," Zafiro said. "And we do not think such alliances are impossible in the future. It is why we never harm the locals; only scare them away from the jungle. We do not hate humans. Simply that our trust in your race is…measured. Griff seems to trust you. Goliath trusted you with the path to Avalon. This is good enough for us. We will not hold the accident of your species against you."

Rory snorted at the words "accident of your species" and leaned back and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Oui," _Fleur said over the LexPhone as Jade, Tourquesa, and Arthur approached the pyramid. Zafiro and Obsidiana glided down and greeted their clan mates.

"The Halcyon Renard Memorial Rainforest Preserve," Fleur said. "Founded in 1997 shortly after the passing of Cyberbiotics Founder Halcyon Renard, the preserve consists of 42 Acres of Cyberbiotics owned land that was never developed. No one is allowed inside."

"The Green is much larger than a mere 42 acres," Zafiro said. "But this is a significant portion of the territory we patrol."

"In ancient times our clan protected five Mayan villages, each one located next to a pyramid." Obsidiana said. "Most of those pyramids have been swallowed up by the jungle. But their locations form the rough borders of our clan territory."

"ChacIxchel is the center pyramid," Zafiro said pointing at locations on the map that Arthur had brought up on the screen. Or rather, Fleur had brought up remotely. "There used to be one down here, where this modern village stands. The Spanish Mission is built where it used to be, and this village is our southern border. This banana plantation is another border."

"They're both equidistant from ChacIxchel," Arthur commented. "I believe I understand your territory."

"We would protect more if we could," Jade admitted. "But we are but four."

There was a cacophony of roars from within the ChacIxchel rookery as the sun set. Jade sighed.

"Less than four," he admitted. "Once the sun has set at we must care for the hatchlings."

"I do not envy you," Arthur said as Griff, Barghest, and Rory exited the pyramid. Rory was limping slightly, and had changed pants.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Arthur asked Rory as he approached.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm pretty healed, just not whole yet."

"The swelling has died down," Obsidiana said, bending down and examining his leg. "But I advise against transforming again."

"Noted," Rory said. He bent down and held out a flint feather to Barghest, who sniffed at it. She growled slightly and turned towards the brush.

"I think she's got something," Rory said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barghest tore through the underbrush like a houndog hunting a fox. Stopping every so often, sniffing, and then bounding off again. Arthur and Zafiro followed on 'foot', keeping pace with the Beast, while Rory clung to Griff's back as he glided above the forest canopy.

Obsidiana leapt from tree to tree, an agile climber.

Quite abruptly they came to a break in the tree line, a small clearing with a dozen or so cenotes scattered about it. In the center of the cenotes was a stone altar with a bowl carved into the center.

A man stood next to the altar, dressed in white slacks and dress jacket, he wore a straw hat and a purple dress shirt underneath his jacket. In his right hand he held a cane with a solid gold monkey topper. He was currently holding the cane aloft, and a large green snake with two tails was wrapped around the end of it, hissing at him angrily.

He casually flicked the cane and the snake fell into a cenote, which glowed as the lizard hit the pool of water with a splash. It did not climb out.

"So!" Zafiro said. "It is you!"

The man quietly turned around, taking in the sight of the gargoyles and humans as they emerged.

"You're the sorcerer summoning these monsters?" Griff asked.

The man cocked an eyebrow at him, before answering. "No, I am not. I am responsible however. The caster stole the spell book from my private library. I've been attempting to undo the damage."

"I know you," Obsidiana said, looking him over.

"I should hope so," the man in white replied. "My family banana plantation has marked the edge of your clan territory for almost two hundred years. I can often be seen inspecting my product. I've no beef with you or your clan. In point of fact, as I said, I am attempting to mitigate the damage caused by the thief. I'd offer you recompense for the damage that they caused, but no amount of money will compare to the irredeemable loss of the medicinal plants and fungi that the demons of Xibalba have caused. I can only offer my sincerest of apologies and offer you my aid."

"And what makes you think that we should trust you?" Griff asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the man in white demanded. "You're not Mayan Clan. And it's starting to bother…"

His eyes fell on King Arthur and Rory. His eyes locked onto the dragon crest breastplate that adorned Arthur's chest, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Please don't tell me that you're King Arthur," he pleaded.

"I am Arthur Pendragon," Arthur said, frowning.

"I just told you not to tell me that," he said in irritation. "Now I have to shift priorities."

He took an obsidian knife from his jacket pocket and pricked his finger, allowing a little blood to pool into the bowl resting upon the altar. It began to glow.

All of the cenotes began to glow as well. Instantly the clearing filled with the scent of rotting flesh, and even worse, chunks of rotting animal parts began crawling out of the pools.

Obsidiana and Zafiro began backing away, a look of absolute terror in their eyes.

The rotting flesh knitted themselves together to form a massive chimerical abomination. Almost 14 feet tall, the creature had a rotting bull head, skin in patches of scales, feathers, and fur, as well as raw exposed muscles. It had eight limbs. Six legs and two arms, each leg was from a different animal. A jaguar foot, a crocodile claw, a goat hoof, a tapir's foot, a dog paw, and a lizard claw, plus two arms of two clearly different kinds of monkeys; a howler monkey and a thumb less spider monkey.

The monstrosity let out a massive bellow.

"_K'aak'Asabal," _Obsidiana whispered.

"An excellent observation, my dear." The man in white said. "I'm so glad that the Mayan Clan hasn't forgotten their folklore."

_K'aak'Asabal _let out another bellowing roar as noxious green fumes erupted from his mouth, his eyes glowing white like a gargoyle.

It surged towards them.

"Scatter!" Griff yell, ducking out of the reach of one of its claws.

Rory slammed his staff down and was enveloped in golden light.

"Rory!" Arthur snapped.

"I'm fine, your majesty," Cú said. "I don't feel any pain, and you need me to help you fight this."

Arthur nodded curtly, and pulled out his mantle, throwing it over his shoulders and drawing the hood. He vanished instantly.

Griff fired his Lightning Gun at the beast. It had no effect. The corpse creature lunged at Griff.

"Reminds me of the old stories about Rawhead and Bloody Bones," Griff commented, holstering his Lightning Gun and dropping to all fours.

"A common element," the man in white said quietly. "Both are creatures of decay summoned from the depths of the earth. It wouldn't surprise me if there was a common element involved. The _K'aak'Asabal _is powered by hate. Each animal it is composed of hates the other animals that make it up. So it's own hatred fuels it."

"And as you can see," he waved his hand. "I can control my beast, unlike the amateur summoning beasts willy nilly in the jungles."

"Guess that makes you the weakness," Griff said, loping forward as Zafiro and Obsidiana slashed at the creature with their talons. Griff noticed a gash appear in its side, clearly the work of an Invisible Arthur with Excalibur.

Griff lunged past them, ducking underneath the massive rotting creature and darting out from under it, catching the man in white by surprise. Griff grabbed him by the neck and pressed his Lightning Gun to his temple.

"Diego de Landa, I presume?" Griff asked. "Call off your beast."

"What?" Obsidiana snapped her head to attention at the mention of Diego's name.

"Queen Blanchefleur told you about me," he said smiling. "I'm flattered. Really I am. But blowing my brains out won't actually help you. Without my mind controlling it, tempering it, the _K'aak'Asabal_ will destroy everything in its path. Just like all of the other monsters summoned up from Xibalba."

Diego smirked.

"Besides," he said. "I think you have bigger problems now."

"What?" Griff asked, frowning.

"Urrrghh…" Rory suddenly staggered forward, clutching his head.

"_Eek' Chapaat_ venom combined with transformational magic?" Diego chuckled. "Not good bedfellows."

Rory gasped. Then his eyes began to glow green, and waves of heat began erupting off of his body. His muscles began bulging, tripling in size, so that Rory vaguely resembled the Incredible Hulk, if the Hulk's skin remained flesh toned.

"Rory?" Griff asked looking away from Diego de Landa. In that moment Diego swiped his still bleeding hand across the monkey icon atop his cane. There was a flash of light and Diego was gone.

"What?" Griff yelped, his talons now clutching at nothing.

Rory bellowed and lunged at the _K'aak'Asabal _he lunged forward with a muscular arm and ripped its head right off. He tossed it aside. The body wildly clutched about with its mismatched limbs. Rory grabbed the spider monkey arm and ripped it off. Then the crocodile leg.

One by one the hulking brute that used to be Rory Dugan dismembered the Mayan Corpse Demon. When nothing else remained, he bellowed in rage and lunged at Obsidiana.

She let out a cry of surprise but quickly darted up a nearby tree.

"Your friend attacks us?" Zafiro demanded of Griff.

"I don't think he knows what he's doing!" Griff said. Rory roared again and slammed into the tree Obsidiana had climbed, shaking it violently. She leapt to another tree.

"The Warp-Spasm," Arthur said, still invisible, next to Zafiro and Griff. "I read of these in the stories of Cú Chullain. Sir Rory has lost all sense of his self."

"We must render him unconscious," Obsidiana yelled from above them. "Or the venom will surely kill him."

"The centipede venom is likely the cause of the Warp Spasm," Arthur said.

Griff whistled, and Barghest bound to his side whining and looking at Rory, who was still focused on Obsidiana in the tree.

"I can make a sleep powder," Obsidiana yelled. "If you can distract him long enough to collect the ingredients for it."

Griff nodded and drew his Lightning Gun. He fired it at Rory, who bellowed and spun around, now focused on Griff. He surged forward and the two gargoyles and one beast (and still invisible Arthur) scattered as he ran towards the British Gargoyle. A slash suddenly appeared on Rory's arm. He roared and flailed wildly about.

"Rory come on now," Griff called out. "Calm yourself down!"

"Calm….UP!" Rory said, and turned his attentions to Griff again.

"_Mi Amor_," Obsidiana cried out from above. "Red flower, blue thorns!"

"_Si_," Zafiro said, plucking the flowers and slithering towards the tree where Obsidiana was already mixing something together in a hollowed out palmapple rind.

Griff stood his ground until the last possible second before diving away. Rory smashed right through the stone altar, shattering it apart. Griff raised his Lightning Gun to fire it at Rory, but he swung a massive gorilla hand and smacked Griff, sending him flying, and causing him to drop his favorite weapon.

Rory roared and lunged at Griff, the gargoyle, still clutching his head, sucked in a deep breath and dove into a cenote.

Instantly Griff regretted it. The current underneath the water was strong and almost dragged him to the bottom. With his talons he clutched at the roof of the underwater cavern and crawled upside down towards another cenote hole, gasping for breath.

Rory spun around from the first cenote and spotted Griff gasping for air. Instantly he charged towards Griff who immediately sucked in a breath and roof-crawled to another cenote hole.

He popped his head out only to see Rory's ham-hand lunging towards him. He gasped and dove again. Crawling to the opposite side of the cavern and popping his head out of the cenote furthest away from the altar.

"I can't play whack-a-Griff forever. You lot got something yet?" Griff asked.

"_Si_," Obsidiana said, leaping out of the trees and reaching down to help Griff out of the cenote.

Rory bellowed and lunged towards them. Obsidiana took aim with the palmapple fruit in her hand, and hurled it at Rory's head, breaking it open, a thick pink liquid poured out over Rory's face.

He shuddered, and then collapsed into sleep. His body glowed and then shrank back down to normal, before reverting to Rory Dugan. Though Rory wasn't usually purple, nor were his veins actually visible under normal circumstances.

Barghest ran over to her master and whimpered, placing her head on his chest and sighed.

"Excellent work," Arthur said, drawing back his hood and becoming visible.

"Never want to do _that_, again," Griff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman with honey-brown hair and blue eyes hunched over a small stone altar. She kept glancing at the spell book resting in a cast iron book holder, and a small bowl that was filled with a small pool of her own blood.

"Ahem," Diego de Landa cleared his throat behind her.

She spun around and squeaked.

"Daddy," she said meekly.

"When you weren't at the cenote altar," Diego said. "I knew you had to be here at the Phantom Pyramid. Which incidentally is not a safe place to be. This pyramid dips in and out of Xibalba. If the Lords of Death catch you here…"

"They're on Avalon for the Gathering, Father," the girl replied. "Xibalba is abandoned right now."

"Nevertheless," Diego said. "You were reckless, and left a rather large mess in the jungle that _I _was forced to clean up."

Diego bent down and snatched up the spell book, penned by his own hand some four centuries earlier, and copied meticulously from a Mayan stone tablet. Which he'd then smashed to rubble.

"Is this about that girl again?" Diego demanded.

His daughter looked downcast.

"My dear child, she's of mixed blood peasant stock at best," Diego sneered. "She's beneath you and not worthy of you or you devotion."

"Daddy," she sobbed. "She's not…Beth is really special. You don't know her like-."

Diego held up his hand, silencing his daughter. He then sighed.

"But then again…so was your mother," he admitted. "We are de Landas. We are better than most men. If we want something, it is ours to take. Period. I don't approve of or agree with your pursuit of this girl…but…if she is what you really want. Then I will show you the proper use of Mayan Sorcery. An art that is lost to the Mayans themselves, and only I know."

"Daddy!" his daughter squealed and hugged him.

"Oh Maya," he said. "I am a soft touch. I really ought to lay down the law with you."

"But I love you for it dad," Maya replied.

The two of them exited the pyramid as it vanished, sinking down into the earth as if it was never there.

"Your summoning technique is excellent," Diego said. "But you lack control. I will teach you to…"

Diego stopped dead in his tracks. A medieval castle appeared out of the mists before them. A hooded figure exited the castle, quietly approaching him.

"Sixteen," Diego said.

"Two," The hooded figure replied.

There was a brief pause and then Maya squeaked out; "Thirty-Six".

"I assume that Carbonek was drawn to my jungle because of a certain recent visitor," Diego said quietly.

"What visitor?" Maya asked. Diego glared at her, and she fell silent again.

Duval simply nodded.

"He's staying with the Mayan Clan," Diego said, quietly. "Probably for a few days, given the condition of his companion. Do you want I should fetch him for you?"

"No, that's not necessary," Duval said. "I have plans in motion to deal with Arthur."

"Then, if I might be so bold, old friend," Diego asked. "Why are you here?"

"Carbonek is drawn to acts of valor," Duval replied. "There was one here recently. No doubt caused by Arthur and his cohort."

"Yes," Diego said, glaring at Maya, who shrank down even further. "But the problem has been dealt with. No more acts of valor should occur within my domain."

"See that it doesn't," Duval said, turning around and returning to the castle. It vanished into the mists.

"Sorry again, Daddy," Maya said, swallowing.

"We'll discuss your punishment later, dear," Diego said.

"Yes, Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 2****nd**

** ChacIxchel Pyramid. **

Rory felt a cold compress placed upon his forehead. "Molly?" He wondered.

"No," Obsidiana said. "But I am glad to see you are awake, human."

He groaned and sat up in his bed, looking around, the sun shone in through the pyramid windows. He noticed that his leg was trapped underneath Barghest's stone head. He absently pet her stone head.

"How long was I out?" Rory wondered looking at the window.

"About five days," Obsidiana replied. Rory blanched.

"FIVE DAYS!?" he yelped.

She nodded solemnly. "Perhaps next time you are told not to mix magic with _Eek' Chapaat _venom you will listen, _Si?_"

"Sorry about the…Hulk Smash…Thing," Rory said, rubbing his head abashedly. "I've never Warp-Spasmed before. God that's unpleasant."

"She hasn't left your side since we brought you here," Obsidiana said pointing at Barghest. "A loyal beast indeed."

"Ah," Arthur said, entering the pyramid. "Sir Rory. You are awake. Excellent."

"Honestly, a bit mortified, Sire," Rory said.

"No one is hurt," Arthur said. "And no one blames you."

"_I _blame me," Rory said.

"Good," Arthur said. "Then it shan't happen again."

"He should be fine by sunset," Obsidiana said. "Though I recommend not-transforming for a few more days, just to be sure."

"Got it!" Rory said enthusiastically.

"There has been no sign of any demons from Xibalba since our confrontation with de Landa," Arthur confirmed. "I believe we can rest assured that he won't summon any more."

"I thought he said he wasn't the one doing it?" Rory commented.

"He is a louse and a fowl man," Obsidiana said. "His word can't be trusted."

"Fair enough," Rory said. "I take it we return to Avalon at sunset?"

"Sunset after you're fully healed, Rory," Arthur said. "Not a day sooner."

Rory nodded and winced. "Um…could one of you help me move Barghest…I…really need to pee."

_Never the End…_


	4. All Things Are True

**January 6****th**** Avalon**

The mists parted and the skiff appeared in the grotto of Avalon.

"This isn't where we came in last time," Rory commented.

"No," Arthur said, standing up. "Oberon is angry. And his power has drawn us to him."

The Once and Future king stood up and pointed at Oberon, who was standing in the grotto with several other Children. Arthur took note of the Weird Sisters, who stood near Oberon, with vicious grins on their face.

Merlin stood on the other side of Oberon, frowning. He noticed Arthur's skiff approaching the shoreline and transformed into an owl, flying over and landing on the skiff, transforming back.

Four other Children of Oberon stood nearby as well. A tall red bearded man in a biker jacket, and bronze armor. A man and a woman dressed in elegant black and purple funeral wear, and a man with cold pale blue skin and long blackish-green hair also dressed in biker gear.

"Midir was caught attempting to sneak back onto Avalon," Merlin said quietly.

"Wait, _the _Midir," Rory murmured.

"He has been a rather busy boy in the mortal realm it would seem," Merlin said quietly as the skiff bumped into the shore. The man and woman dressed in purple immediately began helping Arthur, Rory and Griff out of the skiff.

"I was granted permission, Lord Oberon," Midir said, looking helplessly at the Dagda. "Leave to take something that belonged to me…"

"My Vassals speak with my authority," Oberon said gesturing. "I have no issue with the Dagda granting you leave. Have I not granted the same courtesy to the Puck and Morgana? What I cannot abide is violation of my first and most sacred law."

"My Lord," Midir whimpered. "I was only trying to retrieve what was already mine."

"You interfered in a Mortal's life," Oberon snapped, his eyes beginning to glow like a gargoyle's eyes.

"She was promised to me," Midir complained. "I was only…"

"YOU TURNED HER INTO A BUTTERFLY," Merlin snapped angrily.

"Forcibly transforming mortals for our own amusement is the very reason that I instituted my Law of Noninterference in the first place. You anger me with your actions Midir."

"Ten times a hundred lifetimes ago she swore to be mine," Midir said. "It is not interfering if I am simply reclaiming my lover in her new form. It took me so long to find her again…"

Merlin and Rory suddenly groaned in dual realization.

"I see the problem now," Merlin said. "Poor Midir here has mistaken reincarnation for shape shifting."

Oberon cocked an eyebrow at Merlin.

"Mortal souls do not reincarnate often," Merlin said. "Take my friend Rory here. He is the reincarnation of Sir Gawain and the Irish Hero Cú Chullain."

Dagda's head snapped to attention and looked at Rory with wide eyes.

"But that doesn't make him Gawain or Cú. He's his own man," Merlin said.

"It's like if you boil seawater," Rory said. "And boil away the liquid until all that remains is the salt, then add that salt to another liquid. It's something different then."

"Hmmm…A wise explanation," Merlin commented.

"Thanks, I stole it from Star Trek," Rory admitted.

"I believe that my son and his friends have made the matter clear," Oberon said. "I find your explanations paltry and, frankly, poor. You violated my Law. And you must be punished."

Midir's already pale face grew several shades paler.

"Since you fail to grasp reincarnation," Oberon said. "I will make you grasp it. I sentence you to the form of a humble caterpillar. In that form you will remain, until you live out the full life of the butterfly, dying of old age…Then you will transform into a wood thrush egg. Or a salmon egg. You will continue until you have cycled through every animal that lives near the grotto. Only then will you return to your true form. If you cheat, and die before you reach old age…then you will start over as a caterpillar."

"No my Lord, wait!" Midir cried out. "Please. Please reconsider. Have mercy."

"This is merciful," Oberon said. "Considering what I originally intended."

"The Banshee!" Midir cried out desperately. "She's loose in the Mortal World!"

Rory suddenly cringed.

"Pathetic," Oberon said.

"No wait, it's true!" Midir said. "I saw her! Cú Roi lied when he said she was dead."

"My Green Knight never said that Banshee was dead," Oberon said, coldly. "Just that he'd passed judgment upon her. As I said before, my vassals speak with my authority. The Banshee's fate is already decided. THIS IS THE WILL OF OBERON!"

Oberon waved his hand and a blue light surrounded Midir. A caterpillar tumbled to the ground where he was standing. Bridgid quietly stepped forward and scooped Midir up, gently placing him on a nearby milkweed plant.

There was a flash of light, and then Oberon vanished.

"He was in such a good mood, too," Merlin sighed.

"I presume then that you are free to go about your business?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes," Merlin said quietly. "I should be. Though I would like to catch up with some old friends before I leave. Lord Dagda."

Merlin bowed at the Oberati who approached the cohort.

"Emrys," Dagda said, bowing back. "And…Rory…was it?"

"Uh…Erm…Lord Dagda," Rory said abashedly. "It's…It's an honor to meet you."

"Lad the honor is mine…all mine…I was just…That is…" Dagda hesitated for a moment. "The _Sidhe_ are currently holding court in the yonder wood. We would be honored if you would join us for merry making and refreshment. I've even saved you a drink."

"I thought it wasn't wise to accept food from the Fair Folk," Rory commented. The Dagda burst our laughing.

"That's very true!" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I believe that the Dagda would not enchant your food," Merlin said. "You are probably safe to accept food and drink from him."

"Yes, see," the Dagda said. "And your cohort is perfectly welcome to join us!"

"Ahem," Griff cleared his throat and pointed towards the gradually lightening sky. "I'm afraid we're almost out of time."

"I…could make arrangements," Dagda said. "Your Fir Bolg friends need not turn to stone this day if that would please you?"

Griff's eyes widened.

Rory looked at the woods and then back at Arthur.

"Would that we could, Lord Dagda," Arthur said. "But Oberon has only granted us leave to rest on Avalon. Our quest itself does not concern the Third Race, and as such…"

He gestured towards the caterpillar that was crawling on the milkweed plant.

"Oh, right, of course." Dagda said.

Arthur and Griff climbed back into the skiff, Rory took one last look at the Dagda, but then joined them in the skiff.

"All my blessings upon your Quest, Pendragon," the Dagda said. "What ever it may be."

Rory sat down and began petting Barghest's ears as Arthur launched the skiff into the mists.

"Godspeed Lad," the Dagda murmured.

**Gargoyles: Pendragon;**

**The Quest for the Holy Grail**

**January 8****th****. **

**Knight's Spur**

Tyger and Liam glided down from the roof of Knight's Spur as Kelpie and Fleur began shutting down Kelpie's massive control station.

"Oh!" Tyger said disappointedly. "Did we miss all of the Griff & Arthur action?"

"Fraid so," Kelpie said. She grimaced. "They wound up in…Antarctica."

Liam shuddered involuntarily. "What the Bloody Hell would Avalon want them to do in Antarctica?"

Kelpie shrugged. "Don't know, but we've lost contact with them."

"Snowstorm?" Tyger asked fearfully.

"No," Kelpie sighed in slight amusement. "Lexington's Phones use the Cyberbiotics Telecommunications Satellite Network to operate the GPS and phone functions. There's no satellite over Antarctica. We were lucky that we pinging their signal off of the sat over Argentina."

"Ah," Tyger said.

"Vanessa," Kelpie said smiling at the human who approached them from the mansion. "You're looking gussied up."

"Mandy and Jill promised me a girl's night," Vanessa said. "Which…well honestly…I haven't had any girlfriends to hang out with in a few years. And after the day I've had…"

"What happened?" Tyger asked, suddenly feeling defensive and protective of his human friend.

"Galar Tours fired me," Vanessa said shaking her head. "Honestly I don't blame them. I was a no call no show for like a week, and I couldn't exactly tell them I was being stalked by an Irish River Fairy now could I?"

"You could have said you were being stalked by an Ex-Boyfriend," Kelpie pointed out. "It wouldn't even really have been a lie, from a certain point of view."

"No," Vanessa said. "It's too late now. I'll start looking for a job on next week. Right now I just want to go out, get drunk and get hit on by guys."

Ty and Kelpie wrinkled their noses.

"Don't much see the appeal myself," Kelpie said.

"Of getting hit on by guys?" Vanessa said. "Cuz I know you're gay…"

"By Nessie's flipper," Kelpie said cocking her head. "You humans even have a name for when a sister fancies a sister? You lot really do name everything!"

"It's the wanting to get hit on that doesn't appeal," Liam piped up. "We're by nature a monogamous species. We've no interest in..."

"Exactly!" Kelpie said. "I don't FANCY males, but I GET the concept. It's the…hooking up…that I fail to grasp. I wanna girl I can call me love for ever, you know? Not just one night."

"That's kind of sweet, actually," Vanessa said. "Anyway, I came out here to invite you to girl's night, Kelpie. I know you'd probably have to stick to the rooftops, but…"

"Nah, I'd love to," Kelpie said, opening up a desk drawer and pulling out an Aquamarine Pendant on a choker. "An' I knicked one of Merlin's glamour charms, so…let's girl's night it up!"

"Kelpie!" Tyger said. "Those are supposed to be for Arthur and his Knights to use only!"

"An I'm his tech support," Kelpie said. "So…I get ta use it. Duh."

"This is not…" Ty started to say.

"Do me a favor Ty," Kelpie said, already turning to leave with Vanessa. "Watch the monitors in case Griff and Co come within range of the Satellite again and radio in."

Ty looked simultaneously annoyed and torn as Kelpie took off. Finally he sat down at the communications table and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 8****th****.**

** Antarctica, Neutral Territory**

"How are you holding up, Rory?" Griff asked the young man decked out in first century Irish battle armor next to him, as the pair of them trudged along a snow and ice covered ridge.

"Not bad, actually," Rory said. "Maybe it's the magic, or maybe it's because Cú was just a tough bugger, but I am tolerating."

Griff glanced at Arthur, bundled up in several coats they had packed. His face was blue.

"Arthur isn't," Griff said. "We ought to return to Avalon."

"I say the nay, Sir Griff," Arthur said. "Not until we know our purpose in this land."

"Our purpose is freezing our arses off right now," Griff muttered.

"Is that a bunker?" Rory asked, frowning.

"It might be," Griff said, scooping up King Arthur. He gestured towards his back and Rory leapt up and grabbed his neck. He unfurled his wings and leapt off the ridge, gliding down towards the metal structure, which resembled a large airplane hanger. Bargehst bounded down the hill beneath them.

Griff came for a landing in front of the structure and frowned.

"I don't think anyone's been here for a long time," Rory said, gesturing towards a nearby ice covered jeep. Griff recognized the model, which immediately told him that it was old, since it wasn't often that Griff recognized a car model these days.

He walked up to the small door next to the hanger door, and wiggled the handle with his talon. Hit didn't move. Griff rolled his eyes and punched the door in.

"Got to be warmer inside," Griff said.

Arthur leaned on Rory as they entered behind Griff, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What in the-?" Rory started to ask. The hanger was filled with dozens of crates with a German Reichsadler and Swastika on them. "Oh."

Griff's eyes flickered white. "I hate Nazis," he snarled, and raised his Lightning Gun towards the crates.

"Wait," Rory said. "I'm all for burning Nazi stuff, but let's check and see if there's anything useful in them first. Coats and such. They might have come a bit more prepared for Antarctic Weather than we did."

Griff let out a low growl but holstered his weapon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 9****th**

** London**

"She was totally flirting with you Kelpie," Jill Cotford said. The 22 year old dark haired pale skinned girl smiled at Kelpie. "She was pretty cute."

Kelpie shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I was flattered…sort of…but I prefer my girls with wings."

"Picky," Mandy commented, the 23 year old South Asian girl declined a drink that the bartender handed to her. Mandy was the designated driver, and didn't drink anyway.. Vanessa eagerly took the beverage from the bartender and the girls raised their glasses towards the guys at the and of the bar who had paid for the drink.

"It's not picky to want to date within yuir own species," Kelpie said rolling her eyes. She glanced over at the mirror behind the bar, mildly marveling at the red-haired human face that stared back at her, instead of her aquatic-equinesque face.

"Didn't you say that one of the Manhattan gargoyles married a human?" Vanessa said frowning. "I remember someone saying that."

"Oh aye," Kelpie said. "That's true. But…he's weird. That's not a dig or anything. You love who you love. But…honestly…that's the first, an' I mean th' very first time I e'er heard of ANY gargoyle takin' a human mate. I just…I cannae see it. I love you lot, but…no wings? No tail? No thanks."

"But there aren't any other lesbian gargoyles in the London Clan," Jill commented. "At least…none your age. What are you gonna do?"

Kelpie shrugged. "Me and Liam got ourselves a pact. We find girls who like us in one O' the other clans."

"How many other Clans even are there?" Vanessa wondered.

"Manhattan, O' Course," Kelpie said.

"No Lesbians there," Mandy commented. Kelpie gave her a look. "What? Liam is gossipy in the kitchen."

Kelpie snorted. "You have no idea. Then there's Avalon."

"Where King Arthur and Griff are now," Jill said.

"And Mr. Dugan's son Rory," Vanessa added helpfully.

"Actually they're in Antarctica right now," Kelpie shrugged. "But yeah. Magic island, hidden clan. But I asked Angela of the Manhattan Clan—who was a former Avalon Clan member herself—An' none O' her sisters fancy sisters either. Though two of her brothers swing that way, if ye catch me meaning."

"So that puts you back at Square one," Jill said.

"So far," Kelpie replied shrugging. "But there's still the Japanese Clan, and Guatemala Clan."

Jill and Vanessa looked at Mandy, who shrugged. "I don't know anything about those two clans. Probably because Liam doesn't know anything about those two clans."

"Guatemala's a no-go anyway," Kelpie said. "Griff and co were just there. Only four adults, all happily mated. If I'm gonna find th' love O' me life…It's in the land O' the Rising Sun."

"Ironic," Jill said.

"That's…All of the clans left in the world?" Vanessa said, looking very surprised. "New York, London, Loch Ness, Guatemala, some magic Island and Japan?"

"All we know about," Kelpie admitted.

"That's so…sad?" Vanessa scowled. "There's so few of you left…and jerks like that Castaway guy want to make it even less…"

"Fortunately that Arse is not in England right now," Kelpie said. "And Loch Ness and London have some pretty healthy numbers, thank you kindly. We're getting on just fine. I'm more worried about the Manhattan blokes. There's like twelve of them…"

Jill let out a low whistle.

"Ah they'll be fine," Mandy said. "They've been stealing gargoyles from other clans left and right. Staghart, Angela…"

"Lunette, eventually," Kelpie interrupted. "Have you seen the goo-goo eyes she makes at Gnash? I swear on Nessie's left flipper she'd glide over th' pond now if the sun wouldn't catch her. She's only 23 but I swear that girl…"

Vanessa choked on her drink. "What?"

"Sorry?" Kelpie asked

"I thought she was like 12!" Vanessa said

"Well she is, basically," Mandy interrupted. "Gargoyles age at like half the rate humans do. So a 23-24 year old gargoyle is basically 12."

"So what that makes you…40?" Vanessa asked Kelpie.

"Forty-Three come March," Kelpie said shrugging. "Hatched in '58 just like Liam and Amp and such."

"You all hatched the same year?" Vanessa asked.

Kelpie nodded. "It's a gargoyle thing All the females become fertile on the fall equinox every twenty years. We carry an egg for six months, lay it, ten years later it hatches on the Spring Equinox."

"Cyclical reproductive cycles aren't that uncommon for most species," Mandy said. "Usually not as wide a gap as that, but humans are actually weird in that we can basically get pregnant any time. Most animals have designated breeding seasons."

"So…You all have March…Hatch days?" Vanessa asked.

"We don't celebrate them like you lot do," Kelpie said. "But the London clan does have a small party on the Equinox. Mind you none of these things are set in stone as it were. Some of us hatch before the Equinox. I was out of me egg on the 19th. Liam stalled for two days and hatched on the 23rd. But around the equinox every 20 years, gargoyle eggs are hatching."

"When's your next…Um…?" Vanessa stuttered.

"Breeding cycle?" Kelpie supplied helpfully. "Six years from now. 2007."

"So you need to find a mate before then?" Vanessa asked.

"Didn't we already establish tonight that I'm gay?" Kelpie smiled sweetly.

The girls all burst out giggling.

"Okay," Mandy said. "You girls are all drunk as skunks. We're going now."

Jill's father worked for Scotland Yard. He'd taught her ever since she was young to always be aware of her surroundings. Which is why, in spite of her inebriated state, Jill suddenly noticed a short woman built like a brick wall walking up to the bartender. She had a mane of black hair gussied up like an 80s style starlet.

"Girls," she instantly felt sober. There was something familiar about the woman's face, something she couldn't quite place. She wore an expensive business suit, and casually reached into her jacket pocket and handed the bartender a small minishampoo bottle of an unidentified green liquid.

All of this went unnoticed to almost everyone else in the bar. Except Jill.

"Oh-No," she said quietly. "Wrecker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 8****th****.**

** Antarctica, Neutral Territory**

"What is that?" Rory asked, eyeing a large stone structure in the center of the hanger. Four pillars covered in strange writing held up a large flat stone like an enormous picnic shelter in a park.

Arthur, Griff, Barghest, and Rory were huddled around a small fire that had been build out of crates and papers that Griff had shredded.

"I believe that it is The Southern Dance," Arthur said quietly. "Merlin took me to it once in my youth, when he was training me. It is where Queen Mab, Oberon's mother, was defeated."

"Yeah, Cú remembers her," Rory said. "He remembers her as Danu. How? How do you beat someone that powerful?"

"Merlin never told me," Arthur said. "I don't think he wanted to talk about it. It happened when he was barely older than you, Rory."

Rory blinked. "I just assumed he was always a grumpy old man."

"He'd like you to think that," Arthur commented. "And he certainly likes to play that angle up…but no."

"I don't feel so good," Griff said. "How long have we been here?"

"Fourteen hours I think?" Rory glanced at his watch, and then scowled when he realized that the face had frozen over and the hands weren't moving anymore.

"Fourteen hours?" Griff repeated. "Why haven't Barghest and I turned to stone yet?"

Griff walked over to where he'd knocked the door in and glanced outside.

"I don't see any sign of the sun…At all."

"That is strange," Arthur said, standing up and joining Griff.

"It's Antarctica," Rory said. "I think I read somewhere that day and night here is like six months?"

Griff suddenly turned around and looked rather nervous.

"That doesn't sound particularly healthy," he said. "That sound like it could…seriously screw up something internally. Gargoyles need stone sleep. Jet lag was bad enough…"

"Gargoyle jet lag?" Rory asked sounding amused. Griff trotted back over to the fire. "It's not funny, mate."

"Sir Griff, Sir Rory," Arthur said, still standing by the door. "This continent is no man's land yes? Barren and unclaimed by any nation or kingdom?"

"That's right," Griff said. "It's supposed to be neutral,"

"Someone is coming," Arthur said. "And I believe that they are coming here. To this building."

"Who the bloody hell would come to a Nazi bun-," Griff never finished his sentence. Instead the gargoyle simply hardened into stone.

"Whoa!" Rory yelped.

"It is as when Sir Griff was Jet Lagged," Arthur murmured.

"Barghest is still flesh!" Rory said, bending down and petting his beast, who sniffed at Griff and whined.

Arthur scrunched up his forehead in thought. "It must be something to do with the odd day and night times in this land. It is…confusing Sir Griff's biology somehow. Probably Barghest's too. A similar thing occurred in Paris in September. Griff remained flesh while another gargoyle became stone."

The sound of snowmobiles roared up next to the bunker.

"We should hide," Rory said ducking behind the crates. Barghest quietly joined him. Rory glanced at Griff's stone form. It was slightly out of the way, so probably wouldn't be noticed right off by whoever had shone up…but there was still the fire.

"Your Majesty," Rory whispered urgently, but upon looking around, he found he couldn't see Arthur anywhere. "Your Majesty? King Arthur?"

Three figures with flashlights approached the shredded door. Rory gripped Gae Bulga tight. "Fantastic," He muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 9****th**

** London**

Jill ducked into the bathroom as Mandy and Kelpie were paying the tab. She fumbled nervously through her purse and pulled out her LexPhone.

The London Clan had been given a dozen of the Prototype phones from Lexington's Company for testing purposes, as the Clan had invested a fair amount of last year's income into helping Lex and Amp with their startup capital. Staghart had been adamant that Lex's phones were going to be a technological revolution.

To prove it, he had sent the investors a dozen of the LexPhones each. Arthur had also invested some of the capitol he had acquired since his awakening, and had received a dozen LexPhones as well. Griff and Kelpie had convinced him that they would be invaluable for communicating with any Knights that he dubbed during the quest.

Likewise the London Clan had distributed the phones to Una, Constance, and the two human employees of Into the Mystic; Mandy and Jill. The rest they kept on hand for emergencies.

Jill was still shaking as she scrolled through the touchscreen until coming upon her father's face. She pressed the Call button.

"Jill? Sweetheart?" she heard her dad say. "Is everything okay?"

"Daddy I think that the bar I'm at is selling Wrecker," she said.

"That's about enough of that!" a thick cockney accent declared, shoving Jill and snatching the LexPhone out of her hand.

It was the brick wall with the 80s hair that she had seen at the bar. She'd followed Jill into the ladies room.

"Fancy," she said, mildly impressed by the miniature computer in her hand. She snapped the phone in half. Jill squeaked in fear. Lexington had designed the phone to be handled by gargoyles. It shouldn't have even been possible for a human to break the phone.

"Now poppet," the brick wall said, approaching Jill. "You're gonna come with me!"

She reached out and grabbed Jill's hand. Jill's mind immediately went to the self defense that she'd been taught growing up by her father, and turned and snapped free from the grip, taking advantage of leverage over strength.

"Daddy taught you that, didn't he poppet?" her attacker chuckled. "Well Mistress Hyde has a few tricks up her own sleeves too."

"Mistress Hyde!" Jill squeaked again, shrinking back towards one of the toilet stalls.

"OI! UGLY!" Kelpie's Scottish brogue cried out from the Ladies Room entrance.

"Get yuir gorilla hands away from my friend, or I will make you regret it," Kelpie snarled. Her eyes glowed red, and both Kelpie and Jill noticed that the glamour charm failed to cover up her gargate eye-glow in the bathroom mirror.

"Don't know how you did that thing with your eyes," Mistress Hyde snarled. "But you'd best stay out of business what don't concern you, red."

"You break my phone, and threaten my friend," Kelpie said, and tore the glamour charm off of her neck, tossing it aside and revealing her true form.

"Interesting company you're keeping, poppet," Hyde snarled. Kelpie snarled back and lunged at Mistress Hyde, who countered by punching Kelpie in the face.

The Loch Ness gargoyle staggered back in shock, and reached up and touched her bruised left eye.

"You punched me!" Kelpie said, looking surprised.

"Got more where that came from, fish-face," Hyde growled and grabbed Kelpie's arm and swinging the gargoyle around until she crashed into a stall door, knocking it over.

"Huh," Kelpie said, grunting to her feet as Jill ran over and helped her up.

"Never met a human who could actually punch me before," Kelpie muttered.

"It's the Wrecker," Jill said. "A really nasty drug in her system. Gives her a strength boost."

"Good to know," Kelpie snarled and lunged at Hyde, this time faking her out and leaping over her at the last second, flaring her wings and leaping onto her shoulders. Kelpie roared and slammed her elbow down on Hyde's forehead, forcing her to stagger back.

The sound of police sirens suddenly began wailing outside.

"Damn it!" Hyde snapped, slamming a fist down on the counter, and smashing right through it. She turned and bolted out of the Ladies Room door. Kelpie lunged after her and slashed her forearm as she ran out the door.

Jill scrambled to Kelpie's side, and quietly offered her the glamour charm she'd tossed aside earlier.

"Thanks," Kelpie said, putting the charm on. Her reflection in the mirror shimmered and the red-haired human took her place. Now with a black eye.

"Oh really?" Kelpie said, looking at the reflection in irritation.

"I think that the Glamour Charm tries to approximate your actual appearance as best it can," Jill offered. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Me and Mandy and Vanessa were looking for you, an' I checked your phone's location on th' GPS, an' then I saw it blink out."

Jill bent down and scooped up the two halves of her LexPhone off of the floor.

"OHHHHNOOO!" Kelpie screeched, running over and gathering up the pieces of the phone in her talons. "Oh the poor wee thing. Why? What did the poor phone ever do to her?"

Jill couldn't help herself, in spite of the adrenaline pumping through her, or perhaps because of it, she just started laughing.

"There there, Kelpie," she said. "It's gonna be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 9****th****.**

** Antarctica, Neutral Territory**

Rory crouched down behind several crates as three men in jet black snowsuits entered the bunker.

"What in tarnation?" one of them declared, pulling back his hood and removing his goggles to reveal a mess of red hair and freckles.

"Someone was here," a giant brute with a South African accent and blond hair and blue eyes replied, quietly removing his own hood.

He turned towards the third man.

"Get back to the ship," he said. "And inform Mistress at once."

"Yes sir," the third man said, spinning around and running back outside.

"This ain't right," the red-haired Texan said. "There weren't supposed to be anyone here. Th' Nazis abandoned this place at the end of the war."

The blond didn't reply, instead he simply scanned the room trying to figure our if the intruders were still present.

Rory felt a hand come down on his shoulder, and spun around in surprise. Arthur was wearing his green cloak—the mantle of King Arthur, one of the 13 treasures of Britain—Arthur raised his index finger to his lips, and Rory realized that both of them were currently invisible.

"Griff has spoken to me often of these Nazis and their despicable ideology," Arthur whispered. "Something no honorable man would disagree with. But I know nothing of their tactics, their strategies, their wins and losses on the field of battle. Griff never spoke of that, only that he defended Britain from their aerial assault during the Battle of Britain."

"Wait, he did? Really?" Rory said, looking over at the stone gargoyle mildly impressed.

"Why did they build this base here?" Arthur pressed. "What purpose did it serve?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, your majesty," Rory said shaking his head. "This bunker is clearly an off the books deal. And I could name some battles with the Nazis…My grandfather fought at Dunkirk, but…I couldn't tell you anything about their tactics or battle strategies."

Arthur nodded.

"Then it would be best, to simply observe for now."

"Come on Tex," the large blond man snarled.

"What are them rock about?" Tex wondered, staring at the structure in the center of the building.

"Doesn't really matter, Tex," the blonde man said. "It's not what we came here for. Now come on."

"Yeah," Tex said. "One second."

Tex reached down to the particle gun holstered at his side, and in a single fluid motion spun around and fired it directly at Rory and Arthur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 9****th**

**London**

"All right girls," Inspector Cotford said. "I've taken all of your statements. Let's see if I can get a medic to look at your friend's eye."

"No!" All four girls yelped at once.

"And why not?" Cotford asked scowling at his daughter.

Jill responded by reaching up and tapping Kelpie's sapphire choker. It flickered slightly and so did the glamour.

Inspector Cotford blinked.

"Because 'Kellie' has wings," Jill said pointedly towards her dad.

"Wait…how?" the inspector scratched his head.

"Where do I work, da?" Jill said.

"Magic shop," the inspector said. There was a beat. "Oh.'

"Me eye will right itself come sunrise," Kelpie added helpfully. "But that's me tail slapping your foot. Glamour only LOOKS human."

Jill's father rubbed his temples. He'd known who the owners of _Into the Mystic _were since his daughter started working there. Everyone who lived near Soho did.

"All right, fine," the inspector said. "I'll run interference."

"And I'll take a look at her eye," Mandy said. "I _am _going to medical school."

Inspector Cotrford turned and walked over to the nearby ambulance. Talking to the two young paramedics.

"So what exactly was that?" Vanessa asked.

"It's called 'Wrecker'," Jill said. "My dad's been trying to get it off the streets for months. It's a performance enhancer, for one, boosts your strength like you wouldn't believe."

"I believe," Kelpie said, gingerly touching her eye.

"It mixes with other drugs and produces random results," Jill continued. "It boosts testosterone and makes the users angry or violent. It removes inhibitions so it's been used as a roofie."

"A girl at our church got slipped one by someone she thought was her friend," Mandy said.

"It doesn't linger in your system either," Jill said. "Once it wears off, it's pretty much gone, making it really hard to trace. Users don't seem to remember anything the do while under it either."

"All in all, it's a nasty piece of work, and I hate it with every fiber of my being," Inspector Cotford said returning to the girls. "And I'm pretty sure that you just ran into Mistress Hyde, who appears to be to only supplier of the stuff."

Jill nodded. "I've heard you muttering about her under your breath when you work at home. I recognized the name."

"Do you think you could identify her if you saw her again?" Jill's father asked.

"I'd definitely recognize her," Jill said. "But I could not describe her for the life of me."

"Even her scent is really hard to pin down," Kelpie said. "I'm frankly at a loss meself. Not every night a human can give me a black eye."

"Do…you think the other Griffins might be willing to help us in tracking her down?"

"I cannae make promises on behalf of the clan," Kelpie said. "But…when Una sees me eye…she's gonna be right corked off."

"Tell her I'll be swinging by the shop tomorrow night," Cotford said.

"JILL!" a voice screamed, and a very distraught and disheveled looking woman with black hair like Jill's and coke bottle glasses rushed over to the gaggle and crushed Jill in her arms.

"Mom?" Jill looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Wilma," Inspector Cotford said coldly.

"Arthur," Wilma replied coldly. "When you took custody of our daughter, you promised me that she would be safer with you."

"She is safer with me," Arthur said. "If I hadn't insisted on Self-Defense who knows what could have happened tonight? But our little girl is an adult. She makes her own choices. I'm just glad she makes the smart ones. Traveling with friends."

"And when have you ever cared before now?" Jill said sounding cold. "You didn't bother to show up at my graduation, or my sweet sixteen."

"Jill," Wilma said. "You're upset…the adrenaline is still pumping. I have some…"

"If you say pills to calm me down, I swear to God I will deck you, mother," Jill said. "Don't think I don't know why you and dad divorced. Mandy, Vanessa, Kelpie, I want to go home."

Kelpie flared an invisible wing protectively over Jill as the girls retreated towards Mandy's car.

"So you taught her to hate me?" Wilma asked quietly.

"Actually I've said nothing but nice things about you, Wilma," Arthur Cotford said sadly. "I think that you are the one who taught her to hate you…with your actions. They speak louder than words you know."

Arthur glanced down at Wilma's arm. "What happened there?"

"Cat scratched me," Wilma said, covering up the thin scratches on her arm. "It's nothing."

"I'll try to talk to Jill when she's calmed down a little," Arthur Cotford said. "But you should try to make more of an effort with her. Her dad's a detective and her mum's a pharmacist. She's sharp as a tack. She gets it from both of us, and she knows way more than she lets on. Stop being absent, and maybe she'll stop being resentful."

Wilma clenched her fists as her ex-Husband walked away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 9****th****.**

** Antarctica, Neutral Territory**

Rory shoved Arthur out of the way as the particle beam narrowly whizzed past his face. He could feel the crackling heat in the air. The blast hit a stack of boxes behind the two of them which exploded.

"I KNEW IT!" Tex crowed. "Ah knew there was someone there! Ain't my first encounter with invisible folks!"

Rory slammed his staff down on the ground and transformed.

Rory, or rather Cú since he was transformed, was now exposed, worse yet; as Arthur was still under the Mantle, Rory couldn't be sure that the Once and Future King wasn't injured after he'd shoved him away.

The Irish War Lord turned his attention towards the two men in front of him. Tex cocked his head as he soaked in Cú Chullain's Celtic Warrior garb.

"Ain't you cold?" he finally asked.

"Tex just SHOOT him!" the large South African man snarled. Rory whistled sharply and suddenly Barghest leapt from her hiding spot and slammed into the massive mound of muscle.

"ARRRGH! GET OFF!"

The red-haired Texan stole a glance at his partner, and then returned his attention to Rory.

"Purdy sure mah particle gun is faster than your stick," Tex bragged.

"Care to make a wager on that?" Rory asked smirking.

"Sure, why not?" Tex said. "Losers leave this here bunker and don't ask no questions."

"GET OFF!" Panzer's partner continued to struggle with Barghest on top of him.

"And you call off your…Doggie?""

"Deal," Rory said, and threw the Spear. It arced like a glowing bolt of lightning, narrowly missing Tex as he jumped out of his path. The Texan raised his Particle Gun to fire at Rory, but the Spear had already changed direction and lanced right through the weapon, shattering it apart.

"Huh," Tex said, looking genuinely surprised. The Spear arced back to Rory's hand. "I reckon' I just lost a sucker's bet."

Barghest suddenly yelped, and then hardened to stone atop the large South African giant. Rory yelped as the man shoved her stone form off of his body, tossing her aside.

She fell slowly, as if being slowed down by some invisible person as she fell, landing gently on the ground next to him. The human tank turned and charged at Rory. There was a loud crack and suddenly he collapsed.

Tex turned and looked at the unconscious South African man, and then turned and scowled at Rory.

"Deal's a deal, I'm a man of mah word," he said. "But I ain't exactly eager to drag him outta here."

Rory raised his spear.

"Imma getting, Imma getting," he said, trotting over to the big ape and pulling out a hip flask with a confederate flag on it and pouring it over the South African's head.

"YOU!" he snapped awake and stumbled to his feet.

"Come on partner," Tex said shaking his head. "We lost. Let's get while the getting's good."

"There's only one of him!" the South African man protested.

"No there ain't. There's two," Tex said. "Th' other one's still invisible. He or she the one who cracked your head like an egg."

He grunted but then trudged out behind Tex.

"You idiot!" He snarled at Tex the moment they were clear of the building. "We still need to-"

Tex reached into his parka and pulled out a worn parchment. "The thing the boss lady wanted us to get? Yeah, I spotted it among their kindling and snatched it when the armor guy was distracted when his doggie turned to stone."

"Abanon awful Beo-wolf?" He said looking at the parchment.

"Out job is retrieval, not asking questions," the South African man said. He glanced back at the building. "Who on earth were they?"

"Dunno," Tex said shaking his head. "But they had magic, no question. Powerful stuff too. I reckon we got off lucky."

He climbed onto his snowmobile.

"The boss-lady will want to know what happened," Tex said. "What do we tell her?"

"The truth of course," his partner replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 8****th****. **

**Knight's Spur**

Una growled softly as she applied a green paste that reminded Kelpie of something she saw Nessie hock up once to Kelpie's eye.

"I'm fine," Kelpie declared. "Th' sun will fix it."

"I should have gone with you to your girl's night," Tyger said.

"It's a _girl's _night, Ty," Kelpie said. "Besides, we only have one glamour charm."

"Which I'm seriously considering locking up in the vault at the shop now," Una said.

"Hey!" Jill interjected. "That's not fair. If Kelpie hadn't come with…Mistress Hyde might have…"

"Made off with you," Kelpie said, and then shuddered. "Don't pretend like drug lords aren't above a little human trafficking, Una."

Una looked at Jill, Mandy, and Vanessa. She sighed in defeat. She had actually grown quite fond of the human girls.

"Your dad's going to be at the shop tomorrow night?" Una asked Jill, who nodded vehemently. "Then I will be there. Constance as well. This was an attack on my people, on my clan. Mistress Hyde picked the wrong city to set up shop in."

"Cracking," Tyger said.

"And incidentally, Miss Clarke," Una said turning towards Vanessa who looked taken aback. "I called in a favor with another friend of the clan. He's in need of a personal assistant if you're interested in the position."

She blinked in surprise for a moment. "You just…got me a job?"

"If you want it," Una said. "He and his family live a little ways down the road from here."

"What…down the road in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of London near where all the fancy people live?" Vanessa said.

Una waved her talon dismissively. "The people who live in the three neighboring estates value their privacy. As do we."

"But…you…got me a job? I only told you I was fired earlier tonight," Vanessa said.

"We take care of our own, Vee," Tyger said.

"I think I'm gonna cry," Vanessa sputtered. Instantly Jill and Mandy were hugging her.

"If you don't mind," Una said glancing outside. "It's almost dawn, and I think we've all had a very long night."

Vanessa nodded, still in tears as the gargoyles departed, making their way towards the roof.

"Best bosses I've ever had," Jill said smiling.

"Only bosses you've ever had, you lazy bum," Mandy shoved her friend playfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 9****th****.**

** Antarctica, Neutral Territory**

Griff awakened from stone sleep and started coughing violently.

"Are you all right, buddy?" Rory asked.

"No," Griff said, still coughing, and his eyes now watering.

"Not surprised," Arthur said. "You were only stone for about three hours."

"Oh that's not right," Griff said, shuddering.

"I believe we have completed our task here," Arthur said. "Preventing those men from claiming whatever it was they were here for."

"I think that they were modern Nazis," Rory spat.

"I miss out on a chance to punch Nazis!" Griff coughed. "Oh bloody stone sleep."

"Assuming you don't return to it before Barghest awakens," Arthur nodded at the stone beast, who lay on her side. "Then we shall make our way back to the skiff and return to Avalon."

"But not before burning this place to the ground," Rory said cheerfully.

"Vandalism I can get behind," Griff said pleasantly.

_Never the End…_


	5. Red Thirst

**January 10**

** Avalon**

The skiff quietly floated back into the grotto in the early dawn light. Griff and Barghest rested as stone within the boat as Arthur and Rory pulled the vessel back up to the shoreline.

"That one didn't take long," Merlin commented quietly.

Arthur shed the layers of cloaks and coats he'd been wearing in Antarctica, as Rory tapped his staff and transformed back into his modern self.

"A simple quest," Arthur replied. "In a very extreme environment."

"Arthur, this is Bridgid and her husband Baron Samedi," Merlin said. "Samedi is one of the Loa, one of the youngest Tribes of the Children. They were formed during the banishment from Avalon, and their membership includes new Children."

He turned toward Bridgid. "And older ones as well."

Bridgid snapped her fingers and her elaborate funeral garb shifted to an Emerald Green dress and a simple straw cross hanging around her neck.

"Oh that Bridgid," Rory gaped as Bridgid shifted back into her funeral outfit again.

"We Children have always had…many identities," Bridgid said quietly. "The Loa may be conceptually new, but our essence is much older. You I think understand this well, Rory Dugan."

"I suppose I do," Rory mused.

"Do you intend to depart again, right away?" Merlin asked.

Arthur glanced at the sleeping forms or Griff and Barghest and sighed heavily.

"Antarctica took quite a toll on their bodies and stone sleep cycles," Arthur replied quietly. "As much I would like very much to keep the quest going and underway…I can't stretch them so thin. They deserve a full day's rest in stone sleep. We shall bivouac until Avalonian sunset."

"Eleven hours and counting," Merlin nodded. "You have a fair bit of time to kill."

"Then might I suggest my father Dagda's court," Bridgid commented. "You were invited after all Rory Dugan. It would make his century if you were to attend. Even if for but a day."

Rory looked at the woods almost longingly, though unsure of exactly what it was he was longing for.

"That seems an excellent suggestion," Arthur said. "Enjoy yourself Rory."

"Oh no," Bridgid said smiling. "You were invited too, Pendragon. It would be rude of you not to show."

"Someone must watch the gargoyles while the sleep," Arthur said. "Not all of the Children are as trustworthy as you milady."

"Oh I can take care of that," Merlin said smirking. "Being here on Avalon, the wellspring of magic, has done wonders for the recovery of my powers."

"Then it is decided, brothers," Baron Samedi said. "The Dagda holds court and we are to attend."

"It's customary to bring a gift to these events," Merlin said, reaching for the cooler that had been loaded onto the skiff, filled with snacks and drinks for the trip. "I believe that this is an Irish brew?" 

Merlin pulled a Dalriada Dullahan Dark Ale from the cooler and tossed it to Rory.

"Oh perfect," Bridgid said with a twinkle in her eye.

**January 11****th**

**Nightstone Unlimited NYC**

"Echanté Mademoiselle," Dr. Anton Sevarius declared as Shari opened the doors to the lab. A blond woman dressed in a black tank top and cargo pants entered with slow purposeful strides, the two men the Arthur and Rory had encountered in Antarctica on her hells. The tall South African man, Robert Tembo, held a metal briefcase in his right hand.

"I was under the impression that we were dealing with you, Anton," Hildegard Helstrom, the blond woman, said. "Not Nightstone Unlimited."

"I assure you," a large dark colored gargoyle with white hair and scarlet eyes stepped out of the shadows. "You are. The good doctor enjoys his freelance work, which I don't begrudge him. But requested use of my company for this meeting, because my security is unmatched."

"May I present Alexander Thailog," Sevarius said. "Owner and CEO of Nightstone, and some of my best work, I might add. He'll be sitting in on this deal. And if I'm in top form, perhaps purchasing some of my wares from the mutate library."

Thailog scoffed.

"Fair enough," Anton turned towards a monitor and flicked it on. "You asked me about the viability of Armored Mutates."

Images of Benny, Erin, Thug, and Natasha appeared on the screen, followed by images of Thug fighting Beast-Folk.

"They were a rousing success," Anton said. "I have a library of sixteen armored animal forms from which to choose from, or you can get a random assortment. A surprise grab-bag if you will."

"I will take thirty-two," Hildy said, glancing over at Shari as she said this. The middle-eastern woman did not react. "For starting with, anyway. Random assortment. Though if Tex or Robert wishes to partake."

"I still ain't sure about this." Tex said.

"It's completely voluntary, Tex," Hildy said. "And in the interests of protecting the Master Race."

"Or enhancing it," Robert said.

Anton stifled a giggle. He knew full well that genetic diversity not stagnation provided the best genetic specimens. But he also knew better that to make dumb arguments in front of paying customers.

"I assure you," Anton said. "Should a mutate choose to breed. The offspring will be 100% human."

The monitor flickered over to an image of Thom Maza being held by his parents Maggie and Talon in the Labyrinth.

Robert's face wrinkled, and Anton rolled his eyes.

"Even better," Hildy said smirking.

"I want in," Robert said. "Rhinoceros DNA please. _White _Rhinoceros DNA."

Anton stifled yet another giggle.

"Can I…Have a few more minutes to think it over?" Tex asked.

Hildy nodded. Tex turned and bolted out of the room, ducking into the bathroom and shaking. A moment later Shari followed him into the men's room.

"Thirty-Six," he whispered.

"Nine," She replied.

"Five," Hassan-I Sabbah's voice echoed from Shari's cellphone.

"I don't know if I can do this," Tex admitted. "Hildy claims she's getting a gene cleanser from Dr. Frankenstein there. But I think we both know that once you ain't human no more…you ain't going back."

"The choice is, of course, yours Theodore," Hassan said through the phone. "And there's no shame in backing down. No one in the Society would think less of you."

"But I'd be breaking my word," Tex said. "A man's only good as his word."

"Then, if I may," Hassan said quietly. "If you go through this, we will promote you to a 35. And once your current assignment ends, you will receive another promotion to whatever rank you desire assuming that it's available."

"Really?" Tex wondered.

"Yes," Hassan replied. "This comes from Duval himself. He wants someone watching Miss Helstrom at all costs, and you are the ideal person for that job."

Tex took a deep breath and nodded at Shari. She closed the clamshell phone and Tex followed her out and back into the room.

"I was just using the little boys room," Tex yelled as he stormed back in. "I swear no privacy anywhere."

Robert was doubled over on the floor, clutching his head. His skin had turned pale grey and looked like it was cracking.

"All right," Tex said. "I'm in. BLACK-banded Armadillo, please."

He glanced down at Robert, smirking at him.

Anton injected Tex's arm with the mutagen. He could feel his blood begin to boil. And pangs of pain beginning to wrack his body. But he refused to writhe about on the floor like Tembo did. He gritted his teeth and bore it, as the mutation began to overtake his body.

**January 12****th**

**Avalon**

"You made it!" the Dagda yelped leaping to his feet as Rory and Arthur entered the clearing. It seemed that much of the hardcore partying had abated, many of the Children were sleeping off their drinks from the night before, or in the case of Anansi, enjoying a food coma in a web hammock strung above the buffet.

"An' you brought th' best brew in Ire!" the Dagda said in delight as Rory sheepishly handed the beer to the Lord of the Sidhe. "Oh I'm gonna savor this."

"So…Not just Sidhe then," Rory said glancing over at a caramel-skinned woman dressed in Egyptian cotton and having two nubby cow-horns on her head, as well as a regally dressed man in jaguar skins, whose left leg appeared to be a living snake.

"Oh we've tons of guests from the other Tribes of the Children," the Dagda said. "The Sidhe are generous hosts. Only the Aesir weren't invited. That bearded Cyclops Odin knows what he did."

"You must be…Ganesh?" Rory asked of a tall muscular Child with an Elephant's head.

"Flattered that you think so," He responded in a higher vocal tone than Rory expected from an Elephant god. He sounded like a bookish teenager rather than a rumbling elephant as Rory had expected.

"I am called Tha, the god of the Elephants," he said. "My tribe do dwell in India, and we call ourselves Devas, but it's in homage, just as my form is. We are not true Devas. You will not find Shiva the Destroyer or Vishnu the Preserver on Avalon. The religion of the Hindu people is far older than we are. Far older than the Children of Oberon."

Rory blinked in surprise at that statement, then glanced back at Arthur.

"All Things are True, Lad," the Dagda explained. "Tha be Hindu himself."

"Huh," Rory said. "I never would have thought of…well…the gods as having religious affiliations."

"Well why not?" the Dagda crowed happily. "My lovely daughter Bridgid is quite taken with Patrick's religion. What's it to us? Aren't we all trying to find meaning in this strange Universe? Gargoyle, Human and Oberon's Children alike?"

"I suppose I can't argue with that logic," Rory said. The Dagda gestured towards a nearby chair with a drink resting upon it. Rory nervously took a seat, picking up the beer, which thanks to the enchanted mug was still icy cold, and took a sip.

"Dalriada's brew is better," he commented.

"AGREED!" the Dagda burst out laughing. "Why do you think I be savoring this gift! And you Pendragon? What's your poison?"

"No spirits for me Lord Dagda," Arthur said quietly. "I wish to keep my mind sharp for my quest."

Rory anxiously looked at his own mug.

"No, Sir Rory," Arthur said. "I insist that you enjoy your own drink."

"Designated Driver, eh?!" the Dagda roared in laughter and a number of the still awake Children laughed as well. "All right Once and Future King, what's your NON-Alcoholic poison then?"

Arthur looked somewhat surprised by this request. "I have become rather fond of the modern drink known as 'hot chocolate'" Arthur admitted.

"OH! OH!" The Dagda let out a whoop and looked around. "Is she still here? SHE IS!"

A young woman with light brown skin and rich brown shoulder length hair, with two dark colored eyes skipped forward out of the crowd. She wore an outfit that looked exactly like Obsidiana's and smelled of rich coco beans.

"Arthur Pendragon, Once and Future King," the Dagda said. "May I present Ixcacao: The Mayan Goddess of Chocolate."

Arthur did a double take as she held out a small mug of hot chocolate, with a mound of whipped cream on top, chocolate sprinkles atop the whipped cream, and a single stick of cinnamon sticking out of the whipped cream."

"Your Majesty," Ixcacao said laughing. "I guarantee you will never find a finer brew of hot chocolate in all the world. I am its goddess, after all."

Arthur took a sip of the beverage and for the first time ever in his life, finally understood how ancient heroes ended up having such potent affairs with the Third Race in the days of yore.

"Young Rory," The Dagda turned his attention away from Arthur and turned towards the young Irishman. "Tell me about yourself. Tell me about _this_ you."

**January 14****th**

"It's been four nights since Arthur checked in," Fleur said leaning against a nearby tree.

Kelpie nodded.

"You don't think something's happened to them, do you?" Ty exclaimed.

"You need to calm down, luv," a large dark equine gargoyle with two horns and big bat like wings said, calmly placing his hands on Ty's shoulders.

"More likely Arthur hit the Avalon sunrise," Fleur said. "And decided to hunker down there for a day. We probably won't hear from them again in two weeks."

**January 16****th**

** Avalon**

"And then after that," Rory said. "I heard an explosion and went to see what it was, and I find Arthur locked in hand to hand combat with Malone. I knew exactly what went down instantly. Arthur was minding his own business, and Malone attacked him cuz he's British."

"Typical," the Dagda laughed. "But don't worry. Pendragon's one of the good 'uns."

Arthur stood up, clutching his head.

"Are you all right?" Ixcacao rushed to his side. "My chocolate is supposed to provide luck and blessings. It shouldn't be giving you a headache."

"I'm fine," Arthur said. "I suppose I haven't had much sleep in the past few nights."

"Should we-," Rory started to say.

"Nay, Sir Rory," Arthur said. "Enjoy thyself. I just…I should rest a bit."

"There's a nap area about 30 paces that way," the Dagda said sympathetically. "If any wood nymphs get too friendly, give 'em a swift kick and they'll leave you alone."

Arthur nodded and staggered out of the clearing, wandering vaguely in the direction that the Dagda had pointed, finding a second clearing with a dozen hammocks, cots, beds and sleeping bags of a dozen sizes and shapes. He noticed a large four-poster bed and sat down on it. Shaking his head.

"I feel bad about that," a familiar voice said. "Her chocolate really does provide blessings you know. But mixing magicks is always a dice role."

Arthur turned his head towards the source of the voice. A young man in his mid-twenties sat on the bed next to him. He was clean-shaven and had long golden hair. He had crystal blue armor with a red emblem of a bowl emblazoned upon his shield. He had a slight glow about him.

Arthur recognized him instantly.

"Galahad?" He whispered in shock.

"In the…well…not flesh exactly," Galahad replied warmly. "Not quite spirit either, but closer. So we'll go with that. In the Spirit, as it were."

"How?" Arthur gaped.

Galahad looked genuinely surprised. "You've been praying nonstop for guidance on this Quest? Did you really think that the prayers would go unanswered?"

Arthur sucked in a deep breath. "Honestly? He's usually a bit more subtle."

"Well you did help by drinking magical hot chocolate that grants blessings," Galahad admitted. "But who better to aid you in the Quest for the Holy Grail than one who has achieved it before?"

**January 17****th**

** Paris**

"Forgive me Father," Jeanne said quietly. "It has been four nights since my last confession. I know I was absolved before, but I still feel it weighing upon my soul. My role in the attempted assassination of my best friend's friend presses down upon me."

"My child," came the voice of the Priest next to her in the booth. Jeanne immediately recognized that it was not her usual Priest and without hesitation burst her hand through the wicker barricade and grabbed the neck of Father Armand Xavier, aka Armand Jean du Plessis.

"ARMAND," Jean spat, she climbed though what remained of the barricade and shoved him out of the booth. "FOUL STENCH!"

"S—Seventeen," he stuttered.

"Nine," she spat and released her vice grip on his throat. "Where is Father Dupain?"

"AHEM" Armand dusted himself off after she let go. "I transferred him."

She gave him a death glare.

"I am your Priest now," he said. "And your guilt is natural. But the Society…"

"Father Forgive me, I am about to sin," Jeanne said her voice cold as ice. The same voice she used when she was about to enter battle. "For I am going to murder this man masquerading as a Priest."

Armand paled. "Now let's not be hasty my child."

"Yes," Jeanne said. "Definitely going to kill him."

"If you kill me, you'll be branded as a traitor," Armand said. "Duval sent me personally to keep an eye on you. He's wary of your loyalties."

"Then he _really_ shouldn't test them," Jeanne snarled. "Especially with Blasphemy, by sending a false Priest to my confessional booth."

"I am ordained!" Armand protested. "And as such…"

"You would do well not to finish that sentence," Jeanne said. "An ordained man of God should not be dallying with women of the night. And I might just let it slip to the Archbishop of Paris."

Armand regained his composure. "I do what must be done, as must you, my dear. Do not forget your debt to the Society. A man can remain celibate for only so long."

"I have managed to maintain my celibacy for longer than you have been alive, du Plessis. So your words hold no weight to me."

Before du Plessis could say anything more, Jeanne stormed out of the church.

She pulled out her cell phone and opened it, staring blankly at Queen Blanchefleur's number in her Speed Dial. She clenched her jaw tightly for a minute, but then closed the phone, making her way back to her apartment off of the Left Bank.

Across town, near the Eiffel Tower, a nondescript black helicopter took off from a hidden hanger, and slipped into the night. Two people with preternaturally pale skin, an elderly Chinese man and a young Hungarian woman watched it take off.

"They depart," the Chinese man said.

"They live down there," the Countess Elizabeth Bathory said, turning toward her companion; the Ancient Chinese Jiangxi or Chi-Vampire; Quong Po.

"They sleep down there," Quong said. "But they do not live there. They have barracks. They do not consider it to be a home. There is no threshold. We should be able to enter with ease."

"Do you smell that, Quong?" Elizabeth said, completely ignoring him. "That… Intoxicating scent?"

"Must you think of food at a time like this?" Quong pouted. "Our job is to get the Blood Opal from their Vault. Then we can snack."

"You don't understand," Bathory said. "What I smelled wasn't a mere snack…it was a…feast. Something…I've never smelled anything like it. Like…It was like if a virgin had somehow gained immortality and eternal youth."

"No human being if given immortality would remain a virgin." Quong said doubtfully. "It is not in human nature."

"You're probably right," Bathory said wistfully. "It's just the hunger and jetlag talking."

Quong Po paused, sympathetic to his sister in darkness. "We do need to eat," he commented, noticing a young couple strolling underneath the Eiffel Tower nearby.

"I believe that young lady there and her boyfriend will satisfy both of our appetites?"

Bathory followed Quong's gaze, and squealed in delight. "Oh yes! Fourteen is such a…delicious age! Yummy!"

** January 18****th**

** Avalon**

"So," Arthur asked quietly. "You are…a guide spirit then?"

Galahad nodded. "Only for the duration of the quest. Until you take the Holy Grail from…"

"Sir Percival," Arthur. "You are aware then, of what he has been doing."

"Not until recently," Galahad said, looking down bitterly. "There is no suffering in the Kingdom. That sometimes means that we're not always up to date on everything that happens on Earth."

Arthur nodded quietly.

"I almost wish I hadn't ascended. That I had remained on earth and taken the post of Grail King," Galahad said.

"There is no guarantee that would have changed anything," Arthur said. "Or it could have changed everything. There's no point in dwelling upon the 'what might have beens'. We can only focus on what can change in the here and now."

Galahad blinked and then cleared his throat. "Apologies my king. Seems I had forgotten what regret felt like. Still. I'm meant to advise you, not the other way around."

"Only I can see you then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Galahad said as Anubis walked into the rest-clearing. The Jackal god cocked an eye at Galahad.

"No," Galahad amended rolling his eyes. "But it's a very small list. Psychopomps, saints, and a handful of others. Not you new knights. And I can only manifest on Holy Ground. Churches, Synagogues, Cemeteries, or you know…Avalon."

"But in the outside world I would need to seek out chapel or temple to commune with you?" Arthur asked.

"Unless Avalon sends you directly to the Holy Land, yes, pretty much,": Galahad replied.

Arthur nodded, but then quietly smiled. "It will be an honor to Quest beside you again, Sir Galahad."

"The honor is likewise mine, your majesty?" Galahad grinned back.

**January 17****th**

** Paris**

Mist seeped out of the street vents near the Eiffel Tower and coalesced into the form of Elizabeth Bathory. She smiled at Quong Po and held up a bright red opal.

"I'm surprised that you didn't trigger any of their clockwork wards," Quong commented.

"Pish-post, Quong Po. You know as well as I do that mechanical eyes cannot see our kind. I believe that this is what we came for?" She answered.

Quong gingerly took the opal and closed his eyes, softly speaking in Cantonese. The Chinese Symbol for Chi appeared above the Opal.

"This is indeed the Blood Opal our dark Master sent us to retrieve," Quong said grinning back to her.

"You know he doesn't like you to call him 'Master"," Bathory said softly. "No matter how willing we are to serve him, he likes as his equals, not his minions."

Quong nodded. "Our Brother in Darkness then."

"That, he would like," she said. Then she paused, as the breeze shifted. "Tell me you don't smell that? That…Unblemished purity!"

"No," Quong said, turning in the direction that Bathory was facing. "I do sense it. Not a scent…A Chi. A Chi of purity and grace and…Chastity. One centuries old."

The two of them looked at each other in pure shock. Then Quong glanced down at the Opal in his hand.

"Our objective was simple retrieval," Quong said. "Which we have now accomplished. Now…"

"Now we should reward ourselves," Bathory said, licking her lips hungrily.

"We should proceed with caution," Quong said. "But yes, I agree."

**January 22****nd**

** Avalon**

The sun was low in the Avalonian sky as Arthur and Galahad returned to the glen where the Sidhe had been holding court. With the Children having rested up for the day, they were starting to awaken, and the party was beginning anew, though with new guests from other pantheons cycling in, and other guests, such as Anansi and Ixcacao departing.

"What's happening thar?" Rory asked as Bridgid quietly handed him a mug of tea. Rory blinked as he took a sip…he was fairly certain that the tea had just nullified the buzz from the drink he'd been nursing throughout the day.

"Oh I'm not the only Vassal holding court on Avalon," the Dagda said. "Tons of parties hosted all across the island. Even the Children can't be in two places at once, and everyone wants to attend every party. Multiple times if possible."

"Sir Griff and Barghest will be awakening soon," Arthur said. "We should be back at the skiff to greet them. I thank you for the invitation, Lord Dagda; it is not likely we should be invited to the courts of the Children again soon."

"Oh aye," he acknowledged, as Set and Horus arrived in the glen, and appeared to be bickering. "There were special circumstances. I am glad that Lu-AHEM—That the reincarnation of the Hound has fallen in with your lot again."

"Goodness gracious that man looks just like Gawain," Galahad commented. Baron Samedi smirked at the knight knowingly, but said nothing.

"What ever your Quest may be, Pendragon; I know the lad will be a boon to you. It's why he…AHEM…Nostalgia is a dangerous thing for an immortal. But you look after each other, you hear?"

"We shall," Arthur said as Rory stood up to join him. The king and two knights—though Rory was oblivious to Galahad's presence—made their way back to the skiff.

They passed Ixcacao on the pathway, who winked at Arthur, who then coughed and bowed politely. By the time that they made it back to the skiff, the sun was almost completely down.

Merlin stood nearby in the form of a stag, standing vigilantly in front of the boat. He shifted back to his human form as he saw Arthur and Rory approaching.

"And the wizard hasn't aged a day either," Galahad said smirking.

"Good to see you back," Merlin commented, and Galahad looked surprised, not sure if Merlin could see him or not. He waved his hand in front of Merlin's face but the wizard ignored him—or couldn't see him. Neither Galahad nor Arthur was sure.

There was a cracking sound and with triumphant roars, Griff and Barghest awakened on the skiffs and stretched.

"Sir Griff," Arthur said out loud. "My first Knight since awakening in this world, and one of the noblest that the Round Table has ever seen, save perhaps…Sir Galahad himself."

"You flatter me sire," Griff and Galahad said in unison.

"To be compared with a noble gargoyle," Galahad commented.

"To be compared with THE Galahad," Griff said at the same time.

"Is humbling," they said in unison again.

Galahad blinked and started laughing.

"You're going to give him a big head," Merlin smirked.

Griff rolled his eyes and then pinched his left arm. Merlin flinched his own left arm and then shot Griff a dirty look.

Arthur cleared his throat, clearly disapproving. "Most of the time anyway. Let's not tarry any longer. I'm certain that Fleur and the others are worried about us."

Griff helped Arthur and Rory board the skiff as Merlin shapeshifted into an Eagle owl and flew off. They launched the skiff from the docks and the mist began forming around them.

Galahad, who had boarded the skiff on his own, glanced at his hands. "Oh this is a strange sensation…"

Galahad then shimmered and appeared to be sucked into Arthur's scabbard. Arthur glanced at the scabbard in surprise.

"Something wrong your majesty?" Griff asked.

"Nay," Arthur shook his head. He glanced over at Rory. "How was court with the Sidhe?"

"Nostalgic," Rory commented, shaking his head. "Though I haven't the faintest idea why. Cu didn't exactly…I don't know. It was…Like Dagda said. Nostalgic."

Arthur nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to know, why, would you?" Rory asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No…But Merlin might. You should ask him when we return to Avalon."

"Assuming he's still there," Griff said. "He's supposed to take one of the skiffs out himself at some point. That was the plan."

"He still needs to reconnect with some of the other Children with whom he was on good terms with," Arthur said. "A task just as important as whatever Avalon has in store for us. And one that could take some time."

"Speaking of," Rory said, pointing up as the mists cleared, and Notre Dame Cathedral loomed overhead. "Paris."

"And the sun's about to come up," Griff said, rolling his eyes towards the east. "We JUST woke up."

"Avalon will likely correct for your jetlag," Arthur said, knowing how much Griff hated jetlag. The once and future king wasn't particularly fond of the human variant either.

Griff nodded. "Assuming that seeing the sun rise doesn't do it. I was indoors in New Orleans and Paris during the jetlag events. Didn't actually see the sun rise either time. Barghest and I will roost on Notre Dame. We won't be noticed."

"Rory and I will make our way to the Eiffel Tower," Arthur said. "As well as make contact with Lady Canmore's warriors. Likely Avalon brought us back to Paris to aid them in some fashion."

Griff nodded, and then began climbing out of the skiff and up the walls of the Cathedral. Barghest quickly followed.

"Queen Blanchefleur hasn't pinged us like when we arrived in Guatemala," Rory commented.

"It has been 12 days since we last communicated," Arthur said. "Kelpie is probably getting ready to roost, and Fleur is probably just waking up to take over the day shift."

As if in response to their thoughts, Arthur's LexPhone started ringing.

"Fleur?" Arthur tapped the screen and the white haired queen appeared.

"Oui!" Fleur exclaimed excitedly though apparently groggily. "I see you are in Paris!"

"Aye," Arthur commented. "I'm going to attempt to make contact with the Redemption Squad forthwith, but Sir Griff is obviously about to be indisposed by the hour."

"Oui," Fleur said, taking a sip of Nightstone's coffee. "I'll see if I can get a hold of her as well."

"Rory and I could probably use a respite too," Arthur said. "We've been awake for some 36 hours or more. Can you arrange an inn for us?"

This was part of why Fleur had opted to remain behind with Kelpie as tech support. Though Arthur had adapted quite well to the modern world, there were still some things that he struggled with. The ability to coordinate hotels had been a skill that Fleur had picked up in the fashion industry.

"I can do you one better," Fleur said smiling. "You can use my Paris flat. It's quite spacious and has multiple guest rooms. My assistant will bring you the keys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanne was still a farm girl at heart, even after 6 centuries. It was part of why she was so fond the author Mark Twain, who once wrote a biography on her. She was so flattered and pleased by the Biography that she took his name as her nome de plume when Fleur had founded her company at the turn of the last century.

Mark Twain, whose real name was Samuel Clemens; so Jeanne was Samantha Clemens. She found it delightfully cleverer than some of her fellow Illuminati's pseudonyms. 'Watson Doyle'? James Moriarty was supposed to be as clever as Sherlock Holmes, and he chose 'Watson Doyle"?

But as a farm girl, even an immortal one, Jeanne was always up at the crack of dawn to get to work. She was a warrior and no matter what battlefield she chose—whether helping the French Resistance during the Second World War, helping the Scarlet Pimpernel sneak former French Aristocrats out of France during the French Revolution, or dealing with vicious sharks of the fashion world, Jeanne met each day with gusto.

So she was already dressed and getting ready to depart for work when her phone rang.

**FLEUR **the caller ID said.

Jeanne swallowed. She hadn't spoken directly with her boss—and her best friend—since September. Not since Duval had used her to delay Fleur. What the former Grail Queen thought of Jeanne since that moment was beyond her. She steadied herself for a moment, and then opened her phone.

"Jeanne!" Fleur's voice exclaimed happily from the other end. Jeanne felt her guilt well up even more.

"Samantha Clemens speaking," Jeanne replied quietly.

"Listen," Fleur said. "I have some friends who dropped into Paris quite unexpectedly. I offered them access to my flat for their stay. Can you nip over there and give them the keys?"

"You…don't want to talk about what happened in September?" Jeanne confessed in surprise.

"I know Duval put you up to it," Fleur said. "And that he probably didn't tell you why. But I am not angry nor upset with you Jeanne."

"You SHOULD BE!" Jeanne exclaimed angrily.

"No Jeanne," Fleur said softly.

Jeanne quietly regained her composure. "Of course Madam. I will be at your flat presently with the keys. Do you need anything else from me?"

"I need my friend back," Fleur said quietly.

That was too much for Jeanne, and she snapped the cell phone shut, before snatching a set of keys off a peg by her apartment door; and bolting out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanne actually lived in the same apartment building. Fleur's apartment was in fact, the penthouse. So what Jeanne had to do was take the elevator to the 16th floor and wait in the hallway for Fleur's guests to arrive. There were actually three penthouse apartments in the building, and Fleur owned all three. She'd offered one to Jeanne some time back, but she'd declined. Opting for a more modest sized apartment on the 5th floor.

She stood in the hallway by the door to Apartment #16A facing the elevator doors and waited. About twenty minutes later and the doors opened. A tall bearded man in a blue trench coat and a young man in his twenties with reddish-brown hair stepped out.

Jeanne froze for a moment, realizing at once _exactly_ who was standing in front of her. She'd never met him, but she'd been in the presence of royalty many times in her life. She knew nobility when she saw it. She silently cursed Fleur, feeling somewhat betrayed and then stiffened, taking on her professional persona immediately.

"Bonjour, Monsieur," she said, keeping her voice even. "I am Mlle. Clemens, Miss Blanchefleur's personal attaché. I have the keys to her flats here for your use."

"Our gratitude, Mlle. Clemens," King Arthur replied in perfect French, surprising Jeanne slightly. "Fleur has spoken of you quite fondly."

Jeanne, swallowed, wondering just _what_ the Grail Queen had told the Once and Future King, but politely handed the keys to him just the same.

"My number is on the refrigerator if you need anything, gentlemen," Jeanne said. "If you will excuse me, I must head to work now."

Jeanne walked to the elevator without looking back, and breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed.

"Some warrior," she muttered to herself. "Couldn't even look him in the eye."

She shook her head as the doors opened again on the ground floor. As she stepped out of the elevator, her phone began ringing. She pulled it out and looked at.

**DUVAL**

She stared blankly at the name, glancing up at the ceiling where she now knew Arthur Pendragon, the man on Duval's most wanted list, was.

Fleur trusted her enough to let her know this information. Information that was invaluable to the Society.

She hit the **IGNORE** button on her phone and pocketed the device. Immediately hailing a taxi as she stepped out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur watched Samantha Clemens leave with great interest. Years in the courts of Camelot had trained his eyes. He immediately recognized Jeanne's warrior stance as he had exited the lift, and even more interestingly, he noticed that she had avoided eye contact with him during the entire exchange.

He and Sir Rory entered the main apartment, and Rory whistled in appreciation.

"Nice," he murmured.

Arthur agreed, one of the things that he had enjoyed about the late 20th early 21st centuries since arriving had been the significant jump in the standard of living. Royalty of his day didn't have it half as good as some of the middle class flats he'd visited in London. And this was significantly several steps above that.

"I am going to take a shower and change clothes," Rory sat patting his duffel bag. "I smell like a Mayan Jungle mixed with an Irish brewery."

Arthur's LexPhone rang, and he immediately answered it, Fleur's face appearing on the screen.

"I got in touch with the Redemption Squad," Fleur said. "They're in Tokyo at the moment. Not anywhere near Paris."

"So whatever Avalon needs us here for," Arthur said. "It has nothing to do with them."

"So it would seem," Fleur replied. "Sir Rory, you can use the guest room on the right side of the flat. Arthur, you may use my room on the left side. Both have fully equipped bathrooms and water closets. Also if you'd like, the building has a full laundry service. If you want to get some of your clothes washed."

"It's like she's psychic," Rory said, glancing at his jeans.

"Just well traveled," Fleur replied.

"Maybe Avalon just wanted to give us a break?" Rory suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "Not during the Grail Quest. No. We are here for a significant purpose. It is just luck that we have an opportunity to refresh ourselves."

"Nevertheless," Fleur replied. "An opportunity you should take."

Arthur nodded. "We bathe and rest, and reconnect with Sir Griff at sunset."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanne exited Sangral Fashions and her phone started ringing.

**FLEUR**

"You know you blindsided me this morning," Jeanne said irritably.

"Would you rather I have Sadie deliver the keys to Arthur?" Fleur asked innocently.

Jeanne shuddered involuntarily. The thought of the klutzy intern doing an important job like that mad her skin crawl.

"No," Jeanne immediately amended. "As usual, you made the correct choice."

"Is that so?" Fleur asked innocently.

Jeanne knew what Fleur was fishing for. What she wanted her to say.

"I am attending evening mass, Madam Blanchefleur," Jeanne said, trying to even out her voice. If it had been anyone else, they might have been fooled.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Fleur said. "Have a good night Miss Clemens."

Jeanne took a deep breath and headed in the opposite direction than she usually did for mass.

Jeanne believed that worship was personal, between her and God. The Illuminati had no business sticking their noses into it. For this reason she rotated through several Catholic Churches throughout Paris. Always in a random order, without any pattern.

But if her Confession the other night was any indication, the Society had somehow gotten wise to her Sanctuaries in spite of her precautions. Which is why tonight, Jeanne was going to attend mass at the one church the Society would never expect. The one church in Paris that she hadn't actually attended in over two centuries.

Our Lady.

Notre Dame Cathedral.

The most famous church in France if not the World. Jeanne never attended mass there. With the eyes of the World on the Cathedral, that included the All Seeing Eye. But the if the Society was specifically looking for her at her places of worship…Then Notre Dame Cathedral was the once place they'd never think to look for her.

She quietly slipped into the church and sat in the back as the service began. Her quiet prayers lasted well past the evening service when everyone had cleared out of the church. In turn she eventually stepped out of the Cathedral and into the cool evening air. The sky was a deep rich blue, with the sun sinking below on the western horizon of Paris, and a fine mist hung in the air around the church.

It was a beautiful, picturesque scene. But Jeanne was instantly on guard; reaching into her purse and gripping the switchblade she kept in there. It was too quiet and there were no tourists around anywhere. An impossible situation in Paris. Unless something or someone had warded them away.

She sniffed the air and recognized the scent of death on the mist.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

"Do think yourself to be the first Revenant that I have encountered in 500 years of life?" Jeanne asked. "I have killed more of your kind than there are statues on the Cathedral. Tread lightly beast. I give you this one chance to turn away, and seek other prey. You will not find me palatable."

The mist around her coalesced behind her, forming into a stately dark haired woman.

"I assure you, you have never faced a _vampyre_ quite like myself," Bathory replied.

Jeanne shook her head. "Elizabeth Bathory. The Countess who bathed in the blood of virgins. I might have known. I believe that the nature of your Revenant Curse requires that your victims always be virgin women, yes?"

"You are remarkably well informed," Bathory replied, circling Jeanne like a hungry shark. "Which leads me to believe that you have been informed by…The Enlightened Society, yes? The cabal of immortals that drink from the Holy Grail? This explains your age, though not why you chose to remain chaste."

"It is no mystery," Jeanne gestured towards the Cathedral. "I am devout, and I am unmarried."

"After so many centuries though?" Bathory said. "It is still surprising. You would think a pretty thing such as yourself would give into temptation at least once."

"I assure you now monster," Jeanne said shaking her head. "I am not palatable to your dark lusts, monster. Go now before I kill you."

"Your Society dilutes the Grail water," Bathory said. "It is impure and thus no longer Holy. I fed on members of your little clubhouse before. And I assure you; a virgin as old as you are is the feast of a lifetime. I cannot pass you up."

"I was hoping you might say that," Jeanne said pulling out her switchblade and tossing the purse aside. "I relish the opportunity to rid the world of one of its most depraved Vampires."

Bathory smiled and suddenly the mist coalesced again; this time into four terracotta warriors, who lunged at Jeanne.

"What?" she said, taken completely by surprise, but her battle instincts kicking in as the terracotta statues attempted to grab her. She ducked out of their grip and rolled to the side, trying to figure where these clay golems had come from.

She received her answer a moment later, as more mist coalesced into the form of an older Chinese man on the Cathedral steps. Along with four more walking terracotta statues, who began moving towards her.

Jeanne was now recalculating. While she was one of the greatest warriors and tacticians in French history, she was still very outnumbered. This was not a fight she could win by herself. She considered the Seine to her left. Both Western Vampires and Jiangxi couldn't cross running water under their own power, but they had made it to the Cathedral so there was little guarantee that jumping in the river would slow them down enough to allow for an escape.

"Since when to Eastern and Western Vampires hunt together?" Jeanne asked, attempting to distract the two of them.

"You are not my type," Quong Po said scoffing. "I only offer aid to my sister in darkness."

Well that was even more baffling. _Since when do any vampires help each other? _Jeanne thought. Two terracotta warriors grabbed her arms and began dragging Jeanne towards Elizabeth Bathory

"I'm going to enjoy this," Bathory said smiling, her eyes turned red and she bared her fang.

"HUR-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!" the sound of a gargoyle roar echoed in the courtyard in front of the Cathedral, as Sir Griff and Barghest awaken from stone sleep above them.

Jeanne was dumbfounded. How had she not noticed two extra gargoyles atop the Cathedral this evening?

Griff, for his part immediately soaked in the scene below him and fired his Lightning Gun at Bathory, sending her reeling across the courtyard. The British gargoyle swooped down and landed atop one of the terracotta warriors holding Jeanne prisoner.

Barghest leapt down on another two warriors from atop the church and send shards of terracotta flying everywhere.

"_Merci beaucoup, gargouille," _Jeanne said genuinely.

"The honor is mine, Milady," Griff said, punching the other soldier holding her in the face, releasing her from its vice like grip. That's when Griff locked eyes with Quong Po.

"YOU!" Griff and Po said at the same time.

Griff snatched his LexPhone out of his belt holster and tapped it with his thumb.

"Your Majesty, this is Sir Griff," Griff said calmly. "Requesting backup at Notre Dame Cathedral. It's Quong Po!"

"Quong Po?" Arthur's voice responded from the device. "The Eastern Vampire? Was not he buried underneath a literal mountain?"

"He's out! And he brought his terracotta friends," Griff said grimly.

"He's not alone," Jeanne said. "Another vampire is with him. Elizabeth Bathory."

"Vampires hunting in cooperation?" Arthur sounded as surprised as Jeanne had been ten minutes earlier.

"Quickly your majesty," Griff cried out, and hung up his phone.

"If you knew who I was," Jeanne said. "You would not save me."

Griff turned and looked at the girl in surprise.

"You are Sir Griff," Jeanne said. "Arthur's first knight. When you were last in Paris, the Illuminati had me waylay Queen Blanchefleur. I could have been responsible for your death. You are within your rights to abandon me _gargouille._"

Griff looked genuinely surprised for a moment, and then gave his trademark rakish grin.

"Disagree," Griff said. "Knight of the Round Table. Rescuing a damsel in distress is part of the job description. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You do not seem to understand," Jeanne started to say.

"Disagree again," Griff grinned. "I understand perfectly. Now…In for a penny, in for a pound. Barghest, guard her!"

The black beast snarled and leapt to Jeanne's said, as Griff surged towards the Chinese vampire.

Barghest suddenly snarled and flailed wildly, before being knocked aside by thick almost-solid mist.

Bathory coalesced directly behind Jeanne.

"At last!" she whispered. "My feast!"

Bathory bit down on Jeanne's neck before she had a chance to react.

Griff had just punched Quong Po in the face and picked up his glass orb with the Earth icon on it, and shattered it in his talon when he heard Jeanne cry out. The British Gargoyle's eyes glowed white, but it was too late.

Bathory suddenly released her prey and screamed, staggering away from Jeanne, who was now quite pale.

"Told you I wasn't palatable," Jeanne coughed, collapsing.

"What…what have you done, what is this?" Bathory's eyes suddenly glowed blue for a second and she screamed.

"You bit off more than you could chew, Bathory," Jeanne coughed again. I did warn you."

"I have consumed Grail Drinkers before," Bathory protested. "This…this is different?"

"I take it you've never attempted to feed on a Saint before?" Jeanne was coughing repeatedly, but smiling.

"Who are you?" Bathory whimpered.

"Should have asked that before you tried to feed on me," Jeanne countered. "I am the Maid of Orleans. I am the winner of the battle of Patay. I am the heretic of England. I am Saint Jeanne d'Arc!"

"What have you done to me?" Bathory demanded.

"You consumed my blood," Jeanne said. "Which is infused with Divine magic, allowing me visions of the future. Such visions a potent and…draining. These days I suppress them with drugs…but I'd wager that the drugs are useless on an undead body. So you are being bombarded with visions of the future."

Bathory staggered a few feet.

"An unholy monster such as yourself cannot survive direct contact with Holy Magic," Jeanne said. "I die happily, knowing that I rid the world of one of your kind."

Jeanne then collapsed.

"No, no!" Griff yelped, dropping Quong and rushing to her side.

Bathory suddenly exploded and a pile of charred bones tumbled to the ground in front of them.

Quong Po let out a yelp of horrified protest. He reached into his robes and pulled out a second Earth Orb. The terracotta warriors moved towards Griff and Jeanne, only to be shattered apart in one sweeping motion as the Spear of Light lanced through and shattered the warriors apart.

Cú Chullain rushed to Barghest's side as Arthur ran to Griff and Jeanne's.

"You feed on life energy," Arthur said, pointing Excalibur at Quong Po. "Can you save her?"

"Can you salvage a dumpling that you have taken a bite out of by putting the piece of food back?" Quong Po sneered. "Emphasis is on the word FEED. I can't save this creature."

"Great," Griff said. "Then there's no reason not to chop your head off."

Quong glanced at Bathory's remains as Arthur raised his blade.

"Wait…" he said. "I can't…give her Chi that I've eaten. But I can serve as a conduit for a Chi transfusion. If one of you volunteers, I can transfer usable Chi from one of you into her…"

"I'll do it," Griff said. Quong shook his head.

"Wrong species," the Chi vampire said.

Cú slammed the Spear down and transformed back into Rory.

Quong sighed heavily. "You're out too. Mixing magicks would definitely kill her."

"Then it must be me," Arthur said. "Take what you need to save her. And you have my oath that you will walk away this night."

"But if either of them dies," Griff grabbing Quong and pressing his Lightning Gun to Quong Po's temple.

"Then we figure out just how to kill ya," Rory said, slamming his staff and transforming again.

Quong swallowed. "Acknowledged. For the sake of discretion…I will have to take a little Chi for myself, or I won't have enough energy to pull this off."

Griff nodded. Arthur held out his arm to Quong as the Chi vampire placed one of his lamprey hands on The Once and Future King, and one on The Maid of Orleans.

Cu pressed the Spear of Light to Quong's head as Griff did the same with his Lightning Gun.

"Difficult to concentrate with weapons against me head," Quong protested.

"Tough," Griff and Rory said simultaneously.

Purple energy surrounded Arthur and began flowing through Quong and into Jeanne. Arthur's brown hair slowly grayed while Jeanne's pale skin became healthy again.

Jeanne suddenly gasped and said bolt upright.

"That's enough," Griff said,

Quong Po released the two of them. "Am I free to go now?"

Griff growled, his eyes flickering white.

"Yes," Arthur said weakly. "He kept his word. We will keep ours."

Griff released his grip on the vampire, who began chanting in Ancient Chinese. In a flash he vanished.

"You…sacrificed yourself…for me?" Jeanne stared at Arthur.

"Any friend of Fleur's…" Arthur said, before shuddering and toppling over. Cu and Griff immediately caught him.

"I can help him," Jeanne said. "Help me get him back to Fleur's flat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quong watched them leave from the shadows and then rushed over to Bathory's remains. He held up the Blood Opal and held it over the bones. Moonlight passed through the opal and shone onto the bones. The Blood Opal began glowing, and the dust and bones began swirling around each other.

There was a flash of red light and Elizabeth Bathory gasped and reappeared from her dust and bones.

"The good news is that the Blood Opal works," Quong Po said. "It restores undeath to the slain undead. Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately you drained it using it on me," Bathory said as Quong helped her up. "Can it be…reset?"

"Doubtless," Quong said. "But I don't know the ritual to do so. Hopefully our Brother in Darkness does. Will he be angry with us?"

"Worse," Bathory said shaking her head. "He will be…disappointed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Griff and Cú helped carry a weak and drained Arthur into Fleur's apartment. Jeanne quickly ducked into the washroom, opening and examining the medicine cabinets.

"Ah," she said, and grabbed a very nondescript looking bottle from the bottom shelf. She opened it and pulled out to blue colored gelatin tablets. They were all that remained. She quickly popped one into her own mouth and swallowed it, before rushing back out to the living area where Arthur lay quietly on the couch.

"He needs to take this," Jeanne said. Griff nodded. They quickly approached Arthur and Jeanne bent down and opened his mouth. She placed the pill on his tongue and closed it, before taking a step back.

"This shouldn't take long," Jeanne said.

Arthur blinked, as color began to return to his cheeks, and his beard. He groaned and stood up.

"That was one of the Grail pills, wasn't it?" Griff said. Jeanne nodded. "I don't keep any in my apartment. But Fleur does. For emergencies."

"You have my gratitude Miss Clemens," Arthur said.

"Non," Jeanne said quietly. "You have mine. For opening my eyes. Would you please come with me?"

Jeanne led them to a small study just off the main room.

"Wait there," Jeanne quietly stepped into the study as Arthur, Griff, and Rory waited by the entrance.

Jeanne picked up a remote and pressed it. Three screens lowered from the ceiling. Tenzin Chung, Mustapha, and Mycroft Holmes appeared on the screens.

"Nine," Jeanne said.

"Three," Tenzin and Mycroft said in unison

"Four," Mustapha echoed.

"What is the meaning of this interruption Miss Clemens," Mycroft asked. "This line is meant for Upper Echelons."

"No Duval today?" Jeanne asked.

"He's occupied," Tenzin said. "You haven't answered the question."

"I was hoping he would be here for this," Jeanne said. "But no matter. You'll do. I hereby tender my resignation to the Illuminati Society. I've put up with your evil for long enough."

"Surprising," Tenzin said, looking slightly amused. "But why do you feel the need to tell us this?"

Jeanne glanced at the door to the study.

"Because I now pledge fealty to the last person I ever expected. A British King. I see now what Fleur wanted me to see. What I should have always seen. If he will have my, pledge my banner to Arthur Pendragon, and enter his service as a Knight of the Round Table."

Jeanne bent down and kneeled.

"You would be welcome," Arthur said, stepping into view of the screens. Tenzin and Mustapha looked mildly surprised, while Mycroft just smiled.

"With this sword and by my hand," Arthur said. "I re-dub the, Jeanne d'Arc, Maid of Orleans, Knight of the Round Table. The Saintly Knight."

"Wait," Rory said looking confused…."Did…Did he just say that she was Joan of Arc?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Knight's Spur**

Kelpie was looking over some files on her computer as Fleur sat next to her, reading a book.

There was suddenly a flash of light from the nearby Round Table.

"Arthur's dubbed a new knight," Fleur said, putting her book down and approaching the table.

A moment later a loud sob erupted from Fleur's mouth.

"Queen Blanchefleur?" Kelpie asked urgently.

"These aren't sad tears, Kelpie," Fleur said. "I haven't been this happy in eight decades!"

**Lady Jeanne d'Arc**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 23****rd****, Paris**

"Trust me, my liege," Jeanne said as they loaded into the skiff. "I'm much more useful to you on the outside. There are others like me. Other's who secretly question the Society's value. Give the opportunity to find them and recruit them to your cause."

"Be careful," Arthur said. "They view you as an enemy now. Do not take that lightly. They do not view you as indispensable as they do myself or Merlin."

"You have my oath," Jeanne said quietly.

Arthur nodded and launched the skiff. Jeanne watched the mists rise up and surround the small boat, and in a heartbeat, they vanished.

Jeanne quickly pulled out the LexPhone Arthur had provided her with. She had ditched her old phone last night after her defection, but not before transferring all of her contacts through to the new device.

She tapped one a bit lower on the list. Hopefully not everyone in the Society had caught wind of her desertion yet.

"George!" she said rifling though her purse as she heard the voice on the other end. "Oui! It has indeed been some time. Listen, I have a question for you. Have you ever heard of a Kyongshi named Quong Po? No? Neither had I. But last night, he attacked me alongside Elizabeth Bathory. I dispelled the attack but I thought that the Society's expert on Vampires ought to know about this."

Jeanne pulled out her prescription bottle of clozapine.

"Unprecedented. That's kind of what I thought," she chewed on her lip as she looked at the bottle.

"No, you're right, I SHOULD consult with Mina. In fact, I need to talk to her about an unrelated matter anyway, Might as well kill two birds with one stone. _Merci beaucoup _George. You've been exceptionally helpful."

Jeanne quietly chucked the bottle into the Seine.

_Never the end…_

_**This Chapter of the Grail Quest is dedicated to the People of Paris and to Notre Dame Cathedral. In our Hearts and in our Prayers. **_


End file.
